Dame tu mano
by trekumy
Summary: Todo el grupo sale de vacaciones a una linda posada cerca de las montañas. Pero uno de los integrantes se comporta de forma sospechosa. ¿Qué estará pasando? Epílogo: Te quiero mamá. -FINALIZADA-
1. ¡Vacaciones!

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Jin, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

 **Capítulo 1: ¡Vacaciones!**

–¡No puedo creer hayamos llegado!– exclamó Momo, el viaje fue largo pero valió la pena, el lugar era precioso.

–¡Nunca había visto las montañas!– exclamó Mary viendo el lugar con emoción mientras tiraba de la manga de Seto en un intento por llamar su atención.

–Es natural, vivías en medio del bosque, y luego te mudaste a la ciudad– comentó él –, pero el mundo está lleno de lugares hermosos.

–¿En serio?– preguntó emocionada –¡Quisiera verlos todos!

–Estoy seguro de que los verás– le sonrió con ternura antes de darse cuenta de que los demás ya iban a media cuadra, algunos para darles su espacio y otros aburridos por las diarias escenas semi-amorosas de esos dos.

–Recuérdenme por qué tuvimos que hacer un viaje tan largo– solicitó Shintaro, al parecer no todos estaban tan emocionados con la salida.

–¡Amo aguafiestas!– chilló Ene desde el celular –¡Puede estar tranquilo, cuando regrese se reencontrará con su carpeta de porno!

Hibiya rió ante el comentario ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de Shintaro.

–Creo que deberías grabar el reencuentro Ene– comentó Kano divertido –. Con música de violines de fondo para más emotividad.

–¡Esa es una idea genial!– exclamó Ene conectando el celular para buscar una buena banda sonora, de seguro tendría muchas visitas en su canal de Youtube.

–¡Ya déjenme en paz!– suplicó Shintaro ganándose más risas burlonas y chistes.

Una vez terminado el chiste Momo respondió la pregunta de su hermano –Necesitábamos unas vacaciones, pensé que era el momento ideal para utilizar estos _bauchers_ con los que me pagaron aquel mediocre comercial de palillos de ropa– Comentó alegremente con los _tickets_ en su mano.

Shintaro simplemente exhaló resignado –Bien… Podría no estar tan mal…– concedió.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos más, Seto cargaba a Mary quien se había cansado por la larga caminata. Los demás simplemente se quejaban del calor y cansancio por caminar con todo el equipaje.

–Tengo hambre…– murmuró Konoha con su usual tono de voz monótono.

–Creí que había dicho que eran apena unas cuadras desde la estación obaa-san– comentó Hibiya.

–¡No me llames así!– le gritó Momo dando vuelta el mapa que llevaba –Por aquí debería haber un pequeño lago– explicó deteniéndose en la intersección de dos calles.

–Pues yo veo casas, columnas, concreto, pero nada de un lago– comentó Hibiya con sorna –. ¿Estás segura que recuerdas como leer un mapa? Obaa-san~

El mapa hecho una bola golpeó la cara del niño –¡Hazlo tú si te crees tan listo!– gritó la aludida en un ataque de ira.

–¡Te mostraré el poder de la juventud!– declaró él estirando el mapa con confianza.

Sólo resta decir que una hora después seguían caminando, el mapa había pasado por las manos de Seto, Shintaro, Kano, y Mary. Hasta se lo ofrecieron a Konoha en un intento desesperado, pero ninguno era capaz de encontrar siquiera el norte. Y el lugar estaba tan aislado que no había un mapa en la red el cual Ene pudiera consultar valiéndose del GPS.

–Este lugar me resulta familiar– comentó Mary inocentemente al pasar delante de una casa.

–Tal vez porque es la quinta vez que pasamos por aquí– explicó Shintaro con la misma cara de _zombie_ cansado y asoleado que los demás.

–¡Esto es terrible!– exclamó Momo desesperándose al borde de las lágrimas –¡Yo sólo quería que todos lo pasáramos bien! Y ahora estamos perdidos…

–No llores Momo… Encontraremos la forma…– aseguró Mary viéndola con pena desde la espalda de Seto.

–Eso es verdad, encontraremos a alguien a quien preguntarle– aseguró Seto, no muy seguro ya que ese parecía un pueblo fantasma.

–¿Y tú por qué estás tan callada?– le preguntó Kano a Kido quien caminaba unos pasos más atrás que el resto del grupo.

Todos voltearon a verla percatándose de ese detalle, la líder no había dicho ni una palabra desde que bajaron del tren en la estación, de hecho durante el viaje tampoco dijo demasiado.

–No tenía nada que decir– murmuró.

–¡Tal vez danchou pueda guiarnos!– exclamó Momo recuperando sus energías, cualquier esperanza era bienvenida en esos momentos.

–¡Sii Kido, tú puedes!– festejó Mary siendo secundada por los demás.

–Tengo hambre…– volvió a mencionar Konoha siendo completamente ignorado.

Kido recibió el mapa, el cual observó por mera inercia –¿A qué hotel vamos?– les preguntó, había estado completamente perdida en sus pensamientos desde que Momo propuso la salida así que sólo había escuchado el nombre de la ciudad que visitarían y nada más.

–Danchou, ¿no recuerdas?– preguntó Momo sorprendida, Kido no solía pasar por alto esos detalles –Vamos a la posada " _Amai pinku_ "– respondió cuando la aludida negó.

–Ah…– murmuró ella mirando las calles frente a ella –Creo que… deberíamos doblar a la derecha en esa esquina, caminar tres cuadras y una más doblando a la izquierda.

El Dan completo, incluso Konoha la miraban fijamente, nadie le había informado el nombre de las calles del hotel, y no podía haberse ubicado en los pocos segundos que miró el mapa. De todas formas le hicieron caso dirigiéndose a ese lugar, sabiendo que no podía ser el correcto pero, era eso o quedarse ahí parados calcinándose con el sol.

–Creo que Kido finalmente enloqueció– le susurró Shintaro a Ene.

–Ha tenido que cuidar de todos ustedes por mucho tiempo, supongo que algún día debía pasar– coincidió Ene hablándole a través de los auriculares.

Sin embargo al llegar al lugar indicado el el enorme cartel con el texto " _Amai pinku_ " rodeado por pétalos rojos los recibió.

Ocho pares de ojos se clavaron en Kido.

–Fue suerte– murmuró ella entrando en al local antes que alguien preguntara.

 **Continuará.**

Y así comenzaron las tan merecidas vacaciones del Dan, ¿qué aventuras les esperarán? Pues la verdad ni idea, pero aún así me hace feliz regresar a los long-fics, la idea es que no sea muy largo, pero si de uno capítulos cortos como este.

Espero haberle dado unos minutos de entretenimiento a alguien.

Gracias por leer.

Trekumy.


	2. Un kimono para las chicas

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Jin, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

 **Capítulo 2: Un kinomo para las chicas.**

–¡Esto es genial!– chilló Momo al entrar a la habitación que compartiría con las demás chicas.

La posada estilo japonés tradicional ofrecía grandes habitaciones para cinco personas con baño privado, y algunos espacios comunes como un enorme comedor, jardín con su estanque estilo sen, y los atractivos manantiales naturales divididos para proveer al establecimiento de dos baños de aguas termales, uno para cada sexo.

–Nunca dormí en un futón– comentó Mary emocionada por tantas cosas nuevas.

–¡Esto será muy divertido!– festejó Ene desde el celular de Momo, apareciendo en este vestida con un kimono azul adornado por unos y ceros.

Mientras las tres se emocionaban con cada objeto y decoración en ese lugar planeando el resto del día, Kido guardaba organizada-mente la ropa y pertenencias de todas en los estantes del armario.

–¡Todas debemos tener un kimono!– decidió Momo –¡El mío será Rosa!

–A mi me gustaría uno como este– le mostró el celular en el cual Ene señalaba uno blanco con un diseño de pétalos de cerezos.

–¡Creo que te quedaría espectacular!– Momo normalmente se mostraba alegre y vivaz, pero esta vez se notaba por mucho más emocionada que de costumbre –Tenemos que escoger uno para Kido– le susurró a las demás a sabiendas de que la mencionada se negaría a cambiar su estilo. –. Tendremos que obligarla.

En tanto Kido organizaba la ropa de todas por color y tipo, le hacía bien distraerse en una tarea repetitiva como esa, así evitaba pensar en otras cosas. Tan distraída estaba en su labor que no se percató de que las chicas permanecían demasiado tranquilas en el rincón opuesto de la habitación, observándola de reojo mientras cuchicheaban y cubrían sus bocas para no reír estruendosamente. Todo iba bien hasta que...

–Kido~~– un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, sabía bien que era Momo, pero ese tono de voz, tan propio de Kano no le gustaba nada –. Date la vuelta~

Giró sabiendo que nada bueno la esperaba, al hacerlo lo primero que vio fue la pantalla del celular frente a sus ojos, en ella aparecía una foto suya en un kimono muy corto y escotado y en una pose tan provocativa que no pudo evitar soltar un grito al imaginar que esa foto podría llegar a manos de Kano.

Dos minutos después, tiempo que le llevó despertar del shock, notó que en realidad lo que aparecía allí era una foto de una modelo cualquiera de internet sobre la cual las chicas habían pegado su cabeza. No importaba, ese era material demasiado delicado, si llegaba a las manos equivocadas sería un desastre total.

–¡Borren eso ya mismo!– les gritó logrando que Mary se ocultara tras un biombo.

–Con una condición– señaló Momo levantando el dedo índice, luego de alejarse unos cinco pasos prudenciales del objetivo de su broma –. Debes ir con nosotras a la tienda que hay frente a la posada y comprarte un kimono.

–No– negó rotundamente con esa estúpida imagen aún en su mente.

–Si Kido-chan no accede creo que oprimiré este icono sin querer...– comentó cantarinamente Ene desde el teléfono.

–¿Q-qué icono?– preguntó ella sabiendo la respuesta pero no queriendo aceptarla.

–El de enviar archivo adjunto, y oh... casualmente, ¿sabes qué contacto al azar seleccioné para el envío?

–¿C-cuál...?

–Comienza con K... y termina en O– claramente Ene lo estaba disfrutando.

–¿Konoh...o?

–¿Kano?– preguntó Mary saliendo de su escondite, olvidando el plan, y creyendo que estaban jugando a las adivinanzas.

–¡Exacto!– concedió Ene dirigiéndose lentamente al botón de enviar –Estoy llegandooo~~

–¡N-no hagas eso!– exclamó Kido cuando la chica cibernética estaba a escaso píxeles de dicho botón –¡Está bien, compraré uno! Pero no lo usaré– murmuró por lo bajo cruzándose de brazos.

–No no, así no sirve, ¡debes usarlo!– exclamó Momo.

–Ya me imagino las cosas que Kano hará con esa fotografía...– comentó Ene apoyada en un borde de la pantalla muy cerca del famoso botón –Apuesto a que puede ser aún más pervertido que el amo.

–¡Bueno lo usaré! ¡Borren ya esa cosa!– accedió Kido señalando la pantalla.

–¡Misión cumplida!– exclamó Momo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Mary daba pequeños saltitos y aplaudía.

–¡Así se habla Danchou! Festejó también Ene dando saltos por toda la pantalla, uno de los cuales la hizo aterrizar sobre el botón "Enviar" –Oh... oh...– murmuró cuando la ventana con el texto " _Su archivo ha sido enviado con éxito_ " aparecía frente a ella.

–¡NOOO!

El grito de Kido se escuchó desde la habitación de los chicos quienes dieron un salto por el susto y se quedaron viendo en dirección a la pared que separaba ambas habitaciones. Kano se habría preocupado un poco si en ese momento no le hubiera llegado un mensaje, al abrirlo y observar la foto una estruendosa carcajada que se escuchó hasta en la habitación de las chicas resonó.

Y mientras Kido se hacía bolita en un rincón y desaparecía, los chicos observaban a Kano rodar por el suelo y darle golpes descostillándose de risa, sin entender qué cuerno estaba sucediendo.

–Tengo hambre...– murmuró Konoha siendo el primero de los chicos alrededor de Kano en emitir algún sonido.

–Bueno bueno– Shintaro puso una rodilla en tierra intentando tomar el celular de Kano que estaba boca abajo en el piso –. Veamos qué fue eso tan gracioso.

–¡Mío~!– canturreó Kano tomando el celular antes que Shintaro y guardándolo, nadie más que él podía ver esa imagen –¡Ya es hora de comer!– advirtió caminando hacia la puerta ganándose la mirada confundida de todos excepto Konoha quien corrió hacia el comedor llegando a este en 2.3 segundos.

Y así todos se reunieron en el comedor, o casi todos ya que la peli-verde brillaba por su ausencia.

–¿Dónde está Kido?– le preguntó Seto a las chicas quienes se veían bastante deprimidas, al contrario que Kano quien ante la mención de ese nombre estalló en carcajadas nuevamente.

–No sabemos...– murmuró Momo mirando el plato intacto frente a ella –Le hicimos una broma y se nos salió de control...

–¿Cómo que no saben?– preguntó Seto preocupado.

–E-ella usó su poder y desapareció... La buscamos por toda la habitación pero no pudimos encontrarla...– le explicó Mary al borde de las lágrimas.

Seto puso su mano encima de la cabeza de Mary quien estaba sentada a su lado y la acarició con ternura –No te preocupes, es Kido, ella sabe cuidarse perfectamente y no es una chica rencorosa, de seguro en un rato regresará y todo volverá a la normalidad.

–¿De verdad?– preguntó ella con cierto brillo de alivio en su mirada.

Mientras Seto asentía Shintaro observaba su celular con una ceja enarcada –Imagino que tuviste la mayor parte de la responsabilidad en esa "broma"– El silencio de Ene quien se escondía de él detrás del icono de contactos era suficiente respuesta –. Cuando regrese tendrás que disculparte, tus bromas son cada vez más pesadas.

–Lo mismo debería hacer Obaa-san– comentó Hibiya aprovechando que la chica en su depresión no lo golpearía –. Apuesto lo que quieran a que ella fue la de la idea.

–¡Era una buena idea!– se defendió la aludida –¡Casi logramos que se comprara un kimono con nosotras!

–¿Iban a comprar kimonos?– preguntó Shintaro con interés motivado seguramente por algún fetiche oculto.

Los demás chicos, excepto Konoha quien devoraba cada plato que las sirvientas ponían frente a él, y algunos que servían a sus amigos, prestaron atención.

–Si... queríamos ir a comprar kimonos todas juntas– asintió Mary.

–Me gustaría ver a Mary con un kimono...– comentó Seto con un rubor apenas visible imaginando lo tierna que se vería en esas ropas.

–Obaa-san parecería aún más una abuela– comentó Hibiya divertido ganándose ahora si un golpe por parte de esta –. ¡Me lastimaste! ¡Bruta!– exclamó sobándose la cabeza donde en minutos aparecería un prominente chichón.

–¡Y tú lastimaste mis sentimientos!– se quejó ella cruzándose de brazos –Es una pena que Kido no quiera, ¡pero al menos nosotras si podemos usarlos!– exclamó volviendo a su usual alegría mientras miraba a Mary quien le asentía emocionada.

El celular de Kano vibró en su bolsillo, éste que por el momento se mantenía al margen de la conversación, comiendo lo que podía rescatar de Konoha, atendió.

–Kano-kun~~– lo llamó Ene viéndolo con una sonrisa –¿Disfrutaste esa imagen?

–Eres muy mala editando– comentó él con una sonrisa viendo como ella inflaba las mejillas molesta.

–¡Así como te envié esa foto puedo borrarla!

–Adelante– sonrió aún más –. Tengo respaldos de ella, muchos... No te daría el día para borrar todas las copias... Si es que las encuentras claro~

–¡Pfff! ¡Eres el peor!– murmuró cruzándose de brazos viéndolo con malicia –¿Sabes? Kido se enfadó por nuestra broma, pero desapareció y huyó luego de escuchar tus risotadas... Así que el responsable si algo le pasa serás únicamente tú.

–¿Crees que lograrás que me sienta culpable con eso?– preguntó riendo con ganas ante la cara de molestia del virus.

–¡Eres horrible!– chilló ella antes de enviarse por _bluetooth_ al celular de su amo.

–Ouch, eso dolió– comentó irónicamente riendo un rato más mientras los otros charlaban de trivialidades.

* * *

–Eres tan predecible– comentó Kano sentándose bajo un árbol que había en el jardín de la posada.

Pese a su actitud en la mesa, cuando todos salieron a comprar los famosos kimonos aprovechando las últimas horas de claridad del día, él se escabulló a buscarla. Cuando supo de su desaparición durante el almuerzo se preocupó bastante, y ese comentario de Ene le bastó para que no pudiera probar un bocado más, claro que su útil máscara cubrió ese hecho para todos los demás. Así que en cuanto se fueron, activó esa capacidad que con los años desarrolló para encontrarla.

–Vamos Kido, no es para tanto, no era tu cuerpo así que, ¿por qué te molestó tanto?– preguntó conciliadora-mente poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de ella logrando que apareciera frente a sus ojos.

–Sólo déjame en paz...– murmuró la chica, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

–Yo no me creo que tengas esa cara sólo por la tontería de la foto– comentó sinceramente sin perderse detalle de su expresión –. Has estado rara desde que Momo decidió el viaje.

–He dicho que me dejes en paz– repitió poniéndose de pie, siendo seguida por él –. Voy a dar una vuelta– declaró para luego girarse a verlo por primer vez en todo el día –. ¡Y no me sigas!– estaba intentando demostrarle con su mirada que hablaba muy muy en serio.

Él exhaló resignado, no podía negarse a ese rostro –Está bien, prometo no seguirte– también la miraba a los ojos en un intento por demostrarle que no había máscaras en esos momentos –. Pero a cambio prométeme que si hay algún problema o te pierdes me llamarás de inmediato. Y que no regresarás muy tarde.

Ella asintió dándose la vuelta –Hasta luego– se despidió para volver a activar su mirada desapareciendo de la vista de cualquiera.

El cerebro de Kano formulaba una tras otra miles de teorías sobre lo que estaría sucediendo, algunas bastante viables como que le había sentado mal el viaje y extrañaba su cocina, y otras tan estúpidas como que estaba viéndose en secreto con un orangután de las montañas con el que tenía hijos medio humanos medio monos, un perro y una linda casita en las cloacas.

–Supongo que ya averiguaré qué está pasando...– comentó cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza y regresando a su habitación, dormiría mientras los demás regresaban, así estaría fresco para sus travesuras nocturnas, y de paso podría quitarse esas perturbadoras imágenes de la boda de su querida hermanita y ese orangután gigante vestido de etiqueta.

 **Continuará.**

 _Esto está saliendo más rápido de lo que esperaba. Es lo bueno de los capítulos cortos. Aunque este mida el doble que el anterior._

 _Gracias por tu comentario Jeffy Iha, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este también._

 _Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado._

 _Trekumy._


	3. Gatito travieso

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Jin, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

 **Capítulo 3: Gatito travieso.**

La hora de la cena llegó, y con ella las alabanzas de Seto hacia las chicas que lucían los kimonos comprados hacía unas pocas horas. Shintaro y Hibiya se mantenían al margen, el primero por miedo a ser llamado pervertido, y el segundo porque esas tonterías de atuendos femeninos no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. Konoha por su lado tenía toda su atención puesta en la comida, y Kano bajo su máscara observaba la puerta esperando que cierta personita cumpliera su promesa y no lo obligara a ir a buscarla en ese laberinto incomprensible que era la ciudad.

Finalmente cuando la cena terminó y todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar, Kano se desvió saliendo de la posada, al diablo si se perdía, tenía que molestarla por no cumplir su promesa.

–¿A dónde vas?– preguntó ella recostada en la pared exterior del hotel cuando él pasó a su lado.

–¿Kido?– preguntó estúpidamente, eso lo había tomado por sorpresa –¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí?

–Un rato…

–¿Por qué no entraste?

–No quería llamar la atención– comentó mirando a otro lado –Pensé en ir directo a la cama, pero quien sabe qué hubieran pensado las chicas si entraban y veían a alguien dormido en el futón.

La observó unos segundos, algo andaba mal, era desesperante saberlo y no poder hacer nada –Detesto que me ocultes cosas– murmuró sombríamente.

–Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente…– comentó ella entrando a la estancia, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

–¿Entonces lo hace para darme mi merecido?– dedujo varios minutos después mientras sus ojos brillaban en rojo dejando ver en su rostro una atemorizante sonrisa –Esto no se quedará así… kukuku~~

* * *

–¡Lo sentimos!– así fue recibida Kido al entrar a su habitación, Mary y Momo, ya con sus pijamas, de rodillas frente a ella haciéndole una reverencia, y en la mano de esta última el celular en el cual Ene imitaba a sus amigas.

–¿P-pueden olvidar lo que pasó?– preguntó Kido incómoda, odiaba ese tipo de situaciones en las cuales era el centro de atención.

–¡Por favor Kido-san di que nos perdonas!– le suplicó Momo levantándose y colgándose del brazo.

–¡Por favor!– la imitó Mary tomando el otro brazo de su Danchou.

–¡Porfisssss!– resonó en sus auriculares la voz de Ene.

–Si si, las perdono, ya dejen de hacer tanto escándalo– no terminó de decir eso cuando escuchó los gritos de las tres festejando, dos de las cuales la abrazaron, abrazo que no pudo rechazar –. Bueno chicas ya es bastante tarde, vamos a dormir– ellas la miraron con desilusión –. No querrán despertar tarde mañana y perder la mitad del día.

–Es verdad, yo no querría eso– comentó Mary soltando a la líder.

–Eso sería terrible, tenemos que aprovechar al máximo estos cinco días– asintió Momo yendo a su futón.

Minutos después cuanto ya estaban acostadas Kido apagó la luz caminando hacia su futón guiándose por la luz de su celular.

–¿Dónde estuviste todo ese tiempo Kido?– preguntó Momo girándose hacia ella.

–Estaba dando una vuelta– comentó esta acostándose.

–¡Fuimos con los chicos a comprar kimonos!– le contó Mary.

–Me alegra, ¿se divirtieron?

–¡Si, mucho!– asintió la peliblanca.

–Mañana te mostraremos nuestros kimonos nuevos– le prometió Momo.

–Estaré esperándolo, ahora a dormir.

Ambas chicas obedecieron las palabras de la que por momentos se comportaba como la mamá del grupo.

* * *

Tres de la madrugada, en esa cálida noche un gato negro se coló por la ventana, recorriendo la habitación de las chicas con descaro hasta llegar al futón de la más alta. Ronroneó frotándose contra el rostro de ésta haciéndola despertar.

–¿Un gato?– preguntó adormilada levantando una mano para acariciar al minino.

–Prr…– se dejó acariciar gustoso por un rato antes de acostarse a su lado pegado a su pecho.

Acción que le resultó tan tierna que lo abrazó pegándolo aún más y cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que ese tierno gatito le regalara un poco de la paz perdida desde que llegó a ese sitio.

Dos horas más tarde el tierno gatito despertó, aunque ya no se veía como tal, al abrir sus ojos vio con claridad el rostro de Kido, casi pegado al suyo. No tuvo tiempo de sonrojarse ya que de inmediato se percató de qué fue lo que lo despertó.

Sus músculos tensos y puños apretados, su rostro compungido de transparente sufrimiento, pequeñas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, y esos quejidos que salían de su boca. Todos estos signos inequívocos de que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

–Kido…– le susurró moviéndola levemente en un intento por despertarla lo antes posible y al mismo tiempo con la mayor suavidad –Sólo es un sueño, despierta…

Las demás chicas estaban durmiendo como troncos, y Ene no parecía estar allí, probablemente volvió al celular de Shintaro durante la noche. La sacudió más fuerte al ver que no despertaba hasta que ella abrió los ojos.

–Hola…– la saludó sonriéndole en un intento por demostrar que todo estaba bien, que en la realidad nada estaba lastimándola como en su pesadilla.

Ese rostro confundido que lo miraba poco a poco se transformó en uno furioso, él sólo alcanzó a tragar en seco al recordar su pequeña bromita, cuando ella ya estaba tomándolo por su ropa y levantándolo hasta dejar sus pies colgando.

–¡¿Cómo demonios te metiste?!– le preguntó en voz baja para no despertar a las demás, pero claramente eso no haría menor el castigo.

–Jeje…– rió nerviosamente, cuando planeó la venganza estaba contemplado que ella le diera una paliza, pero tenía la esperanza de poder escapar de alguna forma, cosa que en su posición actual resultaba cuando menos... complicada –¿Pero qué dices? Tú me abrazaste y me dejaste dormir pegado a tu pecho– respondió sonriente, la inevitable paliza no iba a acobardarlo, llevaría su venganza hasta el final –. Que por cierto es muy suaveci…– no pudo terminar ya que una patada lo mandó volando por la ventana por la que entró.

Aterrizó de cara en el césped, al levantar la cabeza y mirar hacia la ventana estaba ella respirando fuerte en un intento por calmarse –¡Te salvas ahora porque no quiero despertarlas! ¡Pero mañana te daré tu merecido!– aseguró cerrando la ventana así se murieran de calor y volviendo a su futón.

–Me la dejó barata…– sonrió con trozos del pasto que tragó entre sus dientes.

* * *

Esa mañana el primero en despertar en el cuarto de los chicos fue Seto, seguido por Konoha.

–Buenos días– lo saludó Seto.

–Tengo haaambrew…– declaró éste en medio de un bostezo, mientras con una mano se tallaba un ojo y con la otra abrazaba su triceratops de felpa.

Una tierna risita se escuchó desde el celular de Shintaro, cuando Seto lo tomó se podía ver a Ene cubriéndose la boca.

–Buenos días Ene-chan– la saludó Seto sonriéndole mientras caminaba con el celular hasta Konoha.

–Buenos días Seto– lo saludó ella aliviada por que él no preguntara nada.

–Buenos días Ene-chan– Konoha repitió las palabras de Seto.

–B-buenos días…– saludó ella no entendiendo por qué Seto dejaba el celular en manos del androide.

–Voy a recorrer un poco la ciudad antes que los demás despierten– explicó éste al tiempo que se ponía su chaqueta verde –. Ayer mientras caminábamos vi una tienda interesante, espero encontrarla sin perderme– se rió apenado –. Volveré para la hora del desayuno– se despidió saliendo.

–¿Cuánto falta para el desayuno?– preguntó Konoha a la nada misma.

–Una hora al menos– respondió Ene observando la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla donde aparecía la hora.

–Pero tengo hambre ahora…– murmuró tristemente abrazando más su peluche.

–Lo que yo hacía cuando tenía hambre y aún no estaba lista la comida era intentar distraerme con algo– le explicó ella, enternecida por cada infantil acción del impostor.

–¿Tú también sientes hambre, Ene?– preguntó él logrando que ella se sobresaltara.

–Pues…– murmuró nerviosa buscando una excusa hasta recordar con quién hablaba. De seguro olvidaría el asunto en unos minutos, así que darle un poco de información no era tan grave –Antes si lo hacía– asintió.

–¿Con qué cosas te distraías?– preguntó atento a la pantalla del celular.

–Jugaba– respondió sonriéndole –. Y por cierto, soy muy buena– aclaró guiñándole un ojo.

–Yo… ¿También puedo jugar?– preguntó inocentemente señalándose con la misma mano que sostenía el peluche.

–Ahm…– murmuró pensativa –¡Claro, el amo tiene algunos juegos en su celular!– exclamó –Pero es muy aburrido jugarlos solo– pensó en voz alta.

–¿Ene-chan puede jugar conmigo?– preguntó él en un ataque de inteligencia nunca antes vista –¿Ene-chan está... bien?– le preguntó al ver su rostro con esa expresión que no llegaba a comprender, pero había lágrimas en sus ojos, eso era malo, ¿no?

–S-si…– asintió sonriéndole forzadamente –Está bien, jugaremos juntos Haru… ehm… Konoha.

Lo siguiente que apareció en la pantalla fue el loading del juego. Y mientras ambos jugaban, en el ciber-espacio la virus derramaba numerosas lágrimas. Le resultaba tan irónico que ese "cuerpo" que no sentía dolor, hambre, sueño o frío… pudiera derramar todas esas lágrimas sin que ella fuera capaz de evitarlo.

– _Juega igual que él…_ – era el único pensamiento que pasaba por su mente.

* * *

–Devuélveme mi celular– volvió a exigir Shintaro con la mano extendida al albino.

–Luego– respondió él sentado en la mesa del comedor esperando el desayuno mientras continuaba jugando con Ene.

–Eres muy celoso con tu celular hermano– lo regañó Momo vistiendo su kimono rosa –. ¿No te das cuenta de que se divierte?

–Entonces dame tu celular, necesito revisar algo.

–Nop– negó riendo –. Quiero mantener las obscenidades en mi celular al mínimo– molestar a Shintaro se había convertido en deporte olímpico en el Dan, claro que nadie lo hacía mejor que Ene, bueno tal vez Kano.

Y hablando de él, su situación en esos momentos no era precisamente un sueño vuelto realidad; Kido estaba sentada a su lado, eso era algo bueno ¿no? Lo hubiera sido si no lo tuviera acorralado contra la pared viéndolo fijamente con su mejor mirada asesina. Tal rostro de loca psicótica tenía que ni siquiera pestañeaba.

–Jeje… Kido, odio decir esto pero, ¿po-podrías alejarte un poco…?– preguntó él sudando frío sin obtener respuesta alguna de la chica con mirada de hielo a su lado –¡Lo siento Kido! ¡Tengo hambre, por favor déjame comer en paz!– le suplicó pero nada parecía funcionar.

–¿Dónde está Seto?– preguntó Mary por décimo quinta vez.

–Te dijimos las otras catorce veces que no lo sabemos– respondió Hibiya fastidiado, al tiempo que algunas empleadas comenzaban a llevar la comida a las mesas.

–Comida…– lo ojos de Konoha brillaron con emoción pura –Ene-chan, ¿podemos seguir jugando luego?– le preguntó.

–Cla-claro– se escuchó desde el aparato.

Le sonrió al aparato dejándolo sobre la mesa para atacar el desayuno como si éste fuera a irse corriendo.

–Al fin– murmuró Shintaro tomando su celular –. Ene, ¿qué temperatura habrá hoy? No quiero salir si hace demasiado calor– le dijo al virus pero esta no respondió –. ¿Ene?– preguntó cambiando a las distintas pantallas del dispositivo, pero ella no estaba por ningún lado –¡¿Ahora por qué te ofendiste?!

En un lugar muy oscuro de ese mundo fabricado por el hombre se escondía ese mal llamado virus. La chica abrazaba sus rodillas escondiendo su rostro en ellas – _Aún no estoy preparada… no lo estoy… no lo estoy…_ \- se repetía internamente.

–Lamento la tardanza– todos giraron para ver a Seto aparecer con una cajita de regalo en una de sus manos.

–¡Seto!– gritó Mary corriendo a abrazarlo –¿Dónde estabas? Me preocupé.

–Lo siento Mary, no era mi intención– respondió el abrazo –. Salí a recorrer la ciudad y, ¡mira lo que te traje!– puso la cajita frente a ella.

–¿Para mi?– preguntó ella emocionada, a lo que él asintió –¡Gracias Seto!– se abrazó a su cuello obligándolo a inclinarse y le besó la mejilla.

–N-no es nada– tartamudeó bastante sonrojado, viendo como ella tiraba de la cinta desarmando el moño.

–¡Es hermoso!– chilló feliz al sacar el broche con la forma de una rosa celeste de la caja.

–Pensé que se vería bien con tu kimono– explicó él tomándolo de las manos de ella y poniéndoselo en el cabello, al final no encontraron un kimono como el de la imagen para ella, así que compró el más parecido que era blanco con detalles en celeste.

–¡Me encanta!– asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

–Mary es tan afortunada…– comentó Momo observándolos.

–Obaa-san está celosa porque nadie le hace regalos– comentó Hibiya sosteniendo un trozo de pescado con sus palillos.

Palillos que casi se traga cuando Momo se lanzó sobre él –¡Deja de llamarme así niñito insoportable!

–¡Déjame en paz!– gritaba el chico pataleando –¡Auxilio una vaca muy gorda y pesada me quiere mataar!

–¡Que te calles!

–¡Te acusaré con la asociación protectora de menores!

–¡La de animales querrás decir!

El resto del desayuno transcurrió más o menos igual, Hibiya y Momo peleando, Seto y Mary dándose de comer mutuamente en su nube rosa, Konoha en otra nube rosa con su comida, Shintaro pidiéndole disculpas a Ene sin saber qué había hecho para ofenderla, y Kido sin moverse de su lugar ni dejar mover a Kano a quien le rugía el estómago de hambre, pero su instinto de supervivencia era más fuerte y lo mantenía congelado.

Luego del desayuno salieron de compras guiados por Seto, todos a excepción de Kido quien, para la tranquilidad de Kano, prefirió quedarse en la posada descansando.

 **Continuará.**

No sé a ustedes, a mi me está gustando un poco más la historia, y eso que aún no llega a su nudo. Tal vez sí sean más de seis capítulos, ¿quién sabe? Yo no.

Muchas gracias por leer, soy muy feliz escribiendo esto.

Saludos.

Trekumy.


	4. Aguas termales

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Jin, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

 **Capítulo 4: Aguas termales.**

–¡Todo es muy lindooo!– Mary recorría la tienda con lentitud deteniéndose frente a cada objeto, tomándolo y viéndolo con atención, Seto la seguía de cerca evitando que cayera o tirara algo.

–Este lugar es para niñas– murmuró Hibiya de brazos cruzados poniendo cara de hombre maduro, en ese momento se escuchó como Momo se emocionaba con algo –. Retiro lo dicho, también lo es para ancianas.

–¡No te golpeo sólo porque estoy muy feliz!– le advirtió ella –¡Mira hermano! ¡Me llevaré este adorno de celular!

–Eso parece… ¿un bagre?– preguntó el chico intentando encontrarle forma a ese pez bigotón.

–¡Es hermoso!– asintió ella mientras seguía recorriendo las góndolas buscando más "cosas hermosas".

–Creo que el amo debería pagar por todas las cosas que compre su hermana– sugirió Ene volviendo a la normalidad.

–Ah… ya dejaste de estar ofendida– murmuró él viendo el celular.

–Amo~~ ¿Sabía que cerca de aquí hay una tienda de mangas?– por supuesto que era mentira ya que no existía en la red registro alguno de ese lugar, pero era una buena forma de distraer su atención y que no hiciera preguntas incómodas.

–¡¿De verdad, dónde?!– preguntó interesado recibiendo como respuesta las risotadas de su amiga, seguida de los típicos sobrenombres, por ejemplo: _otaku_perdedor_sin_vida_ni_novia_con_un_fetiche_extraño_por_las_piernas_.

Kano se reía de buena gana con las ocurrencias de Ene, mientras Shintaro los miraba ofendidos pensando alguna respuesta ingeniosa, pero ninguna venía a su mente.

Konoha a unos pasos de allí tomó un peluche de koala del estante y lo abrazó –Mío, mío...

Después de pasar horas en esa tienda almorzaron en un bonito restaurante de comida rápida de la zona, recorrieron unas tiendas más y volvieron a la posada sobre la tarde.

–¡Oh no!– exclamó Momo deteniéndose a mitad de camino horrorizada.

–¡¿Q-qué pasó?!– preguntó Mary asustada, mientras Seto a su lado veía a Momo con preocupación.

–¿Olvidaste comprar algo en la tienda?– preguntó Shintaro sabiendo lo exagerada que era su hermanita.

–Ko… a… la…– repetía Konoha la palabra nueva que Ene le enseñaba, de alguna forma había logrado hacerse con el celular de Shintaro y probablemente no se lo devolvería en un buen rato.

–¡Olvidé por completo las aguas termales!– gritó al cielo mientras caía de rodillas –¡No puede ser…! Pudimos disfrutarlas ayer también... ¡Todo un día perdido…!– sollozó derrotada mientras el resto del grupo la observaba sin terminar de entender si estaba ensayando su siguiente comercial o simplemente era estúpida.

–Sigamos– ordenó Hibiya empujando a Seto por la espalda esperando que los demás lo siguieran –. Ya pasará la camioneta del manicomio y la llevará a un mejor lugar.

Momo tomó el tobillo de Hibiya mientras éste pasaba a su lado haciéndolo caer de cara –¡Idiota insensible!

–¡Te voy a demandar vieja!– se levantó el niño con la nariz sangrando un poco –¡Casi me tiras un diente!– le reclamó conteniendo las lágrimas.

–¡Te lo mereces por impertinente! ¡Ojalá te hubieras tragado ese diente!

Ene le susurró algo a Konoha y él luego de asentir caminó hasta Hibiya levantándolo como un saco de papas y llevándoselo cargado en su hombro mientras pataleaba e insultaba a Momo.

–Vamos tú también– ordenó Shintaro tomando su brazo y levantándola a la fuerza –Estás comenzando a llamar la atención.

–¿Eh...?– preguntó ella viendo como algunas personas detenían su camino para verla –Demonios… ¡Corramos!

Así llegaron a la posada, cansados, sudorosos, y escondiéndose tras la puerta principal mientras el club de fans de Momo, generado espontáneamente hacía tres minutos, crecía segundo a segundo fuera, armando un gran alboroto.

–¡Todo es tu culpa!– le gritó Hibiya para luego correr a su habitación.

Ella se quedó en silencio deprimiéndose una vez más –No debí ni pensar en salir sin Danchou…

–No digas tonterías– comentó Shintaro desinteresada-mente –Pasaste todo el día afuera sin problemas, ese es un síntoma de que lo estás controlando bien.

–Gracias hermano…– lo miró con gratitud mientras se secaba las lágrimas que querían salir –¡Ahora todos a prepararse! ¡Debemos aprovechar las aguas termales!

Los presentes festejaron el anuncio, aunque Shintaro lo hizo para alegrar a su hermana y Konoha porque todos lo hacían.

–Aguas termales… kuku... Estaba esperando esto~~– Kano se frotó las manos dirigiéndose a preparar su increíble plan maestro.

* * *

Los chicos entraron a la sección masculina del baño de aguas termales, Hibiya se veía molesto, Shintaro incómodo por haber tenido que dejar su celular en la habitación, Konoha estaba de pie allí sin entender por qué si iban a bañarse no podía llevar su champú ni su patito de goma, y Seto miraba a todos lados preocupado.

–¿Se te perdió algo?– preguntó Hibiya siento el primero en meterse en el agua.

–Si... ¿Han visto a Kano?– los demás negaron –¡Espero que no haga ninguna estupidez!– murmuró sentándose nervioso y molesto en el estanque mientras los demás lo miraban extrañados, un Seto molesto era tan raro como un Konoha inapetente.

–Tranquilo, las chicas saben defenderse– explicó Shintaro metiéndose al agua al fin, siendo seguido por Konoha –Si Kido está con ella lo más probable es que Kano sea el que salga herido.

–¿Alguien me pasa el jabón?– preguntó Konoha siendo ignorado por todos como ya era costumbre.

–¡Aún así podría ver o tocar algo que no debe!– exclamó Seto exasperado.

–A Kano no le interesa Mary, así que no deberías preocuparte– se entrometió Hibiya.

–¿Q-Quien habló de e-ella...?

–Mi hermana también sabe defenderse– comentó Shintaro –¿Verdad Hibiya?– le preguntó con sorna señalando su nariz.

–¡Déjame en paz virgen!– le reclamó el niño valiéndose del insulto fácil.

–¡Tú también lo eres!– contra-atacó Shintaro.

–¡Tengo doce años, es normal en mi! Pero ustedes...– miró a los tres chicos frente a él dejando aparecer una sonrisa sarcástica –¡Son todos unos vírgenes!

–Seto miró a otro lado con un fuerte sonrojo.

–¿Yo también?– preguntó Konoha señalándose.

–¡Tú eres el más virgen!– lo señaló molesto ganándose una sonrisa por parte de éste.

–Se lo contaré a Ene-chan– murmuró sonriendo como si ese fuera un gran logro.

–¡Ah no! ¡Aléjate de mi celular!– le advirtió Shintaro.

–El virgen pervertido está celoso~~– resonó la irritante vocecilla del pre-puber.

Mientras tanto en el baño de las chicas:

–No entiendo qué puede estar sucediéndole...– murmuró Momo con el agua a la altura de sus pechos.

–Tal vez no le guste el agua...– supuso Mary a quien el agua le llegaba hasta el cuello –O esté en sus días...– dijo lo último bajito con algo de vergüenza.

–No lo creo– negó Ene desde el celular de Momo que descansaba sobre una de las piedras del estanque a riesgo de caerse y les hablaba a través de los auriculares, uno para cada una de las chicas que se bañaban –. Kido ha estado demasiado extraña estos días, yo creo que si le pasa algo.

Momo asintió y Mary miró el celular con preocupación, continuaron su charla en voz baja intentando no llamar demasiado la atención de la otra chica que se estaba bañando, una rubia que estaba en la otra punta del estanque dándoles la espalda desde que llegaron, y no se había movido en todo ese rato.

– _Esto es aburrido..._ – pensó " _la chica_ " – _Sin Kido aquí no hay nada que me interese..._

Se giró unos instantes para analizar la situación, quería salir de ahí sin ser descubierto, pero ellas estaban en el camino, no tenía alternativa, debería pasar frente a las tres y orar por que no lo reconocieran, no quería que Seto lo asesinara despiadadamente por esto, lo sabía capaz, muy capaz.

Se levantó sin pudor alguno por ese cuerpo que no era de él, y confiando en su máscara caminó hacia la orilla del estanque, tomó su toalla y la ató a su cintura por mera inercia... Grave error...

Momo quien desde hace rato sospechaba de " _la rubia_ " al ver eso confirmó sus dudas, así que casualmente preguntó al aire –¡Hey Kano! Te gusta Kido, ¿verdad?

–Jeje... ¿Y por qué piensas eso...?– preguntó la rubia girando con una sonrisa, hasta que su expresión se transformó en una de horror al comprender su gran equivocación.

–¡LO SABÍA!– exclamó Momo levantándose con la toalla atada a su pecho ya que era de esperar que algo así sucediera.

Lo siguiente fue una lluvia de piedras y demás objetos contundentes todos cayendo con precisión sobre " _la rubia_ ", mientras esta suplicaba perdón e intentaba llegar a la puerta.

Una vez que Kano logró escapar Momo se sentó nuevamente de brazos cruzados –¿Lo ves? Por eso te dije que no te quitaras la toalla– le habló a Mary quien asintió, mientras Ene la llenaba de alabanzas por haberlo descubierto y por su buena puntería.

–Qué piedras tan duras...– murmuró Kano volviendo a su forma masculina, pero manteniendo su máscara de modo que nadie viera los moretones en su rostro y cuerpo –No quiero ver más aguas termales por un buen tiempo...

Ya vestido salió al jardín, había anochecido hacía aproximadamente media hora, tal vez pudiera tomar una merecida siesta que le ayudara a calmar el dolor, y despertar fresco como una lechuga para pensar su siguiente movimiento.

Pero sus planes cambiaron de inmediato al verla recostada en el pasto, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza haciendo de almohada, mientras miraba el cielo estrellado. Se acercó unos pasos más sin perderse detalle de esa expresión tan llena de desencanto que le partía el alma, tan parecida a la que mostraba cuando ambos estaban en el orfanato.

–Las chicas también están preocupadas– comentó acercándose más, ella no pareció sorprenderse por su presencia.

–Lo sé...– murmuró quedo, podía percibirse un dejo de culpa en su voz.

–¿Qué hay en este lugar que te tiene así?– preguntó directamente permitiendo que su preocupación se dejara ver a través de su máscara. Pero ella no respondió, él exhaló frustrado –¡No soy tan idiota, ¿sabes?! No sólo se trata de tu actitud, ni siquiera has comido en estos días, y apuesto a que planeas saltarte la cena de hoy– su frustración también estaba alcanzándola, siempre le pedía sinceridad, y ahora que se la daba, ella simplemente se mantenía en silencio –. ¡Dime algo!

–Hablemos de otra cosa...– murmuró con un nudo en la garganta, de lejos podía verse el esfuerzo que hacía por no largarse a llorar.

Volvió a exhalar resignado, no quería hacerla sentir aún peor –Te haría bien tomar un baño, las aguas termales son excelentes para relajarse...

–No quiero...

–¿Por qué no?– preguntó él, obteniendo nuevamente silencio por su parte –No quieres que nadie vea tus heridas...– no era una pregunta, si ella no podía decirlo lo haría él.

Lo miró sorprendida, ¿desde cuando le leía la mente? Él respondió con una sonrisa –Tengo una idea– le comentó levantando su dedo índice –. Esta noche cuando todos duerman nos bañaremos juntos.

Se sentó de inmediato viéndolo molesta –¡¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaré?!

–El problema es que ellos vean las marcas en tu cuerpo, ¿no?– preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

–¡También es un problema que tú las veas!

–Entonces usa tu poder como yo lo hago– comentó recostándose en el pasto en la misma posición que ella estaba antes –. Si te ocultas y no puedo verte estará bien, ¿no?

Debía admitir que no era tan mala idea –Pero... Si me tocas...

–Tú me matarás, lo sé...– rodó los ojos restándole importancia –No haré ninguna estupidez, confía en mi.

Se veía tan tranquilo y nostálgico, que aunque en esos momentos claramente estuviera usando su máscara, ella confiaba –Pero... ¿qué sentido tiene que vayas conmigo si será lo mismo que no estuviera allí...?

–Pero yo estaré ahí para ti, y no necesito verte o escucharte, tu compañía es agradable de todas formas– confesó.

Miró de inmediato a otro lado intentando ocultar su sonrojo –Está bien...– murmuró muy suave.

El sonrió complacido –Pero debes hacer algo por mi~~

Eso fue efectivo para disolver su sonrojo, ahora ella lo veía con su patentada mirada de hielo –¡¿Qué más quieres?!

–¡Vayamos a cenar con los demás!– exclamó sentándose de golpe y tomando su brazo.

No tuvo otra alternativa más que acceder, y dejarse conducir hasta el comedor dónde sus amigos comenzaban a ubicarse.

La cena transcurrió en relativa calma, ya que Momo y Hibiya no se hablaban, Seto miraba a Kano bastante molesto, pero le había perdonado su travesura porque se mantenía pendiente de Kido y había logrado arrastrarla hasta la mesa. Ene había desaparecido del celular de Shintaro una vez que Konoha le contara emocionado lo muy virgen que era, y Kano estaba portándose bien, seguramente porque ya había recibido su cuota diaria de golpes. Así que con esos elementos neutralizados, no había mucho material para armar alboroto.

Cuando en la habitación de los chicos ya todos dormían, a excepción de Konoha que se desveló jugando con Ene, Kano salió sigilosamente dirigiéndose al lugar acordado. Allí volvió a tomar su forma de chica y se metió con una micro-toalla al agua.

Inhaló disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la noche, y la presencia de Kido a su lado. Estaba seguro de poder determinar con exactitud su ubicación.

–Es una linda noche, y el agua caliente relaja...– le dijo con su femenina voz –Espero que mañana desayunes con nosotros también...

Él continuó con su monólogo, Kido sabía que llamar la atención de alguien fuera del poder de sus ojos desactivaba el hechizo al instante, por lo que no podía responderle, pero esa tranquilidad era disfrutable en su compañía.

– _Él tampoco quiere mostrarme sus heridas_ – pensó ella mirando el disfraz de su amigo, en ese punto se parecían tanto.

Esa noche, dentro de aquella relajante agua tibia, y bajo las estrellas, ella deseó con fuerza que algún día el chico a su lado encontrara a alguien a quien no temiera mostrarle esas huellas que la vida había dejado en él, esas que lo habían convertido en quien era en esos momentos.

Y él hacía un esfuerzo sobre-humano por resistir la tentación de tocarla, y al menos una vez, por unos segundos, poder ver su cuerpo, el cual sabía que sería hermoso sin importar las marcas que tuviera.

* * *

Esa mañana Kido despertó sintiéndose bastante mejor, el baño había sido bastante relajante, y la compañía de Shuuya la había devuelto al presente en el cual vivía rodeada de amigos que la querían y por los que debía seguir adelante.

Decidió salir de la habitación sin hacer ruido para no despertar a las chicas, no para aislarse como los días anteriores, sino para ofrecerse a ayudar en la cocina, deseaba prepararle una de sus especialidades a sus amigos como forma de agradecimiento por haber soportado su depresión sin hostigarla.

Buscó a la encargada para pedirle permiso, cuando la encontró la señora miraba horrorizada por la ventana.

–¿Qué sucede?– preguntó Kido.

–La maldición...– murmuró la mujer señalando el horizonte.

Cuando Kido miró en esa dirección su rostro se tornó pálido –No, no puede estar pasando...– murmuró antes de correr hacia la salida.

Los miembros del dos al nueve dormían profundamente en la posada mientras la número uno corría en una dirección bien conocida para ella a toda velocidad repitiéndose una y otra vez como si fuera un mantra;

–No puedo con esto...

 **Continuará.**

Bueno, este capítulo ya no me gustó tanto, sin embargo era necesario, al fin las cosas van tomando forma y se acercan al nudo que dio origen a esta historia.

Gracias por leer.

Trekumy.


	5. Parque de diversiones

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Jin, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

 **Capítulo 5: Parque de diversiones.**

Ya todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, todos a excepción de Kido, pero ya hacía tres largos días que se comportaba tan extraña que a nadie le llamó la atención especialmente. Kano se hubiera preocupado en condiciones normales, pero estaba tan dormido que apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos y no dejaba de cabecear, el baño de la noche anterior se había extendido demasiado.

Otro que no había dormido en toda la noche por quedarse jugando era Konoha, quien en esos momentos con su cabeza apoyada en la mesa dormía profundamente. Hecho que no le impidió comer de todas formas, en esa extraña posición roncando entre bocado y bocado.

–La gente está muy rara, ¿no?- preguntó Shintaro viendo como los empleados y algunos huéspedes del hotel cuchicheaban entre sí.

–Es que esta madrugada pasó algo- explicó Seto, al haberse levantado temprano y ayudar a uno de los empleados con unas cajas muy pesadas, éste le contó la noticia que tenía conmocionado al pueblo.

–¿Qué pasó?- preguntaron Momo y Hibiya a la vez para luego lanzarse mutuas miradas asesinas y cruzarse de brazos enojados.

–Al parecer hace mucho tiempo una mansión en las afueras del pueblo se incendió y murieron todos los integrantes de la familia que allí vivía- comenzó a contar ante la atenta mirada de todos los despiertos –. Dicen que desde ese entonces cada vez que alguien reconstruye la mansión esta vuelve a incendiarse por arte de magia.

–¿E... eso... es... verdad?- preguntó Mary aterrada aferrándose a su brazo.

–Sólo son supersticiones- comentó Shintaro saboreando el pescado –. Las personas suelen atribuirle causas mágicas a cualquier tipo de hecho perfectamente explicable científicamente.

–Pero hermano...- murmuró Momo –¿No crees que es demasiado que cada vez que reconstruyan la casa se queme? No puede ser una casualidad- explicó frotándose los brazos.

–Después de todo lo que el amo ha visto aún no cree en la magia- comentó Ene riendo.

–Pero a fin de cuentas- comentó Hibiya con su típica expresión de desinterés –. Sea un cuento o no, ¿por qué todos están tan raros?

–Eso es porque en la madrugada, como dije antes, pasó algo- aclaró Seto –, la mansión estalló en llamas de pronto, un incendio tan grande que los bomberos aún no han podido apagarlo.

Kano estaba lo suficientemente dormido como para no prestarle atención a la charla que en esos momentos se desarrollaba. Sin embargo su dormido cerebro comenzó a mezclar las palabras de Seto, con los hechos de los días anteriores, en particular la actitud de Kido.

–¿Entonces se puede ver el humo desde aquí?- preguntó Mary.

–Claro, sólo tienes que mirar hacia el norte y lo verás fácilmente- asintió Seto.

– _El norte..._ \- pensó Kano recordando cada momento en el que la encontró perdida en sus pensamientos, ella siempre miraba en esa dirección.

–Lo más extraño es que dicen que nunca se encontraron los cuerpos del padre y las dos hijas- continuó contando Seto, ganándose la exclamación de algunos y el persistente desinterés de otros.

– _Dos hijas..._

Los ojos de Kano se abrían más y más a medida que cada pieza caía en su lugar, hasta que se levantó de golpe asustando a todos y corrió hacia fuera de la estancia.

–¿Y este...?- preguntó Shintaro.

–Tal vez dejó una vela encendida en ese lugar y él ocasionó el incendio- conjeturó Mary, para quien todos los males del mundo se relacionaban con el mentiroso del grupo.

* * *

–¡Mierda, mierda, mierdamierdamierda!- repetía corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a esa columna de humo que se levantaba a un par de kilómetros –¡Soy un idiota! ¡¿cómo pude no darme cuenta?! ¡Era tan evidente!- continuaba insultándose, mientras el aire escaseaba en sus pulmones.

Tardó unos diez minutos en llegar, los cuales le parecieron una eternidad, en ningún momento se cuestionó que tal vez ella no estuviera allí, estaba seguro que había ido a ese lugar. Y para colmo de males un rincón, el más oculto de sus pensamientos, le enviaba imagen tras imagen de ella dentro de ese infierno de fuego, como niña, y la Kido actual, quemándose viva, pidiendo una ayuda que jamás llegaría, regresando a Dan y ya no pudiendo volver.

Al llegar se topó de frente con esa escena terrible, era la primer vez que era espectador de un incendio, incluso desde donde él estaba, detrás de los bomberos, el calor era insoportable. ¿Ella había estado dentro de ese infierno? ¿Y si aún lo estaba?

–¡KIDO!- comenzó a correr por los alrededores llamándola sin importarle que los bomberos y policías lo observaran y alguno intentara detenerlo –¡KIDO, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!

La buscaría por los alrededores, y si no la encontraba se metería a esa enorme mansión en llamas sin dudarlo un momento. No dejaría las cosas así, no permitiría que ella pasara por eso otra vez... y si ya era tarde para ella... entonces también lo sería para él.

Detuvo su carrera en seco y se quedó viendo hacia un lugar, alrededor de la mansión había un bosque, el lugar ideal para ocultarse. Si la conocía bien, y lo hacía, podía adivinar que ella estaba allí escondida. No necesitó adentrarse más de cinco pasos para encontrarla, exhalando aliviado se le acercó lentamente.

Ella no usaba su poder, seguramente no podía en esos momentos, su estado le compungía el alma. Sentada en el pasto, con sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho, sus manos en la cabeza aferrándose a su capucha mientras lloraba intensamente, sus sollozos eran gritos de desesperación.

Abrazarla... ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Se arrodilló frente a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. El fulgor detrás de él, las cenizas encendidas que llovían sobre ellos, y los ojos de Kido que se negaban a dejar de ver ese infierno en el que un día perdió todo lo que amaba en el mundo. Mezclado con el llanto se podía escuchar algún " _Perdóname hermana_ ", sabía perfectamente lo que sentía... Él mismo odiaría regresar a la choza que fue su casa en un momento y recordar los ojos sin vida de su madre antes de recibir esa puñalada mortal en su menudo cuerpo.

Las horas pasaron, el fuego fue controlado, y para la tarde cuando Tsubomi ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar éste finalmente se extinguió por completo. Su cuerpo se sentía entumido... el cansancio era mucho, pero aún así no aflojaría el abrazo, no hasta que ella ya no lo necesitara.

* * *

La mañana había sido aburrida en la posada, toda esa gente nerviosa por el asunto de la maldición y otros por la posibilidad completamente factible de que ese fuego se extendiera y acabara por quemar el pueblo entero, no ofrecía el ambiente más distendido del mundo. Así que después de almorzar, cuando los medios anunciaron que el fuego estaba controlado y la ciudad fuera de peligro, los chicos que quedaban en la posada decidieron ir al parque de diversiones.

Recorrieron el parque juntos, aunque había discrepancias respecto a donde ir, y mientras intentaban llegar a un acuerdo, Momo se separó del grupo, regresando con dos helados.

–¡Quiero!- exclamó Konoha viendo los helados con emoción, a lo que Momo miró a su hermano suplicante.

–Vamos, te compraré uno- informó Shintaro caminando hacia el puesto, seguido por un emocionado Konoha.

–Toma...- Momo le entregó un helado de chocolate con forma de osito a Hibiya.

–¿Por qué me das esto?- le preguntó mirando el helado que tanto le gustaba, pero frente a los chicos nunca los comía porque eran demasiado infantiles, tenía una reputación que mantener.

–Yo... lo siento...- murmuró bajando la mirada –No debí hacerte caer, no quería que te lastimaras.

Seto y Mary se alejaron de puntillas dándoles su espacio.

–Supongo que… un poco lo merecía…- admitió mirando a otro lado –Sé que puedo ser un poco molesto a veces.

–¡Eso ya no importa!- exclamó ella tendiéndole la mano –¿Amigos?

–¿Es necesario?- preguntó a lo que ella asintió –Amigos…- concedió tomándole la mano y moviéndola de arriba a abajo, cerrando el trato.

–Ahora come el helado antes que se derrita- aconsejó ella alegremente desenvolviendo el suyo que era rosa y tenía la forma de un conejito.

Momo podía llegar a ser muy infantil, tanto que él se veía maduro a su lado… No era algo que le molestara, se sentía bien poder ser él mismo sin pasar la vergüenza de que lo vieran como un niño pequeño.

Se sentaron juntos a comer sus helados, después de esto y en vista de que el resto del grupo se había esfumado, decidieron subir a la montaña rusa en un despliegue de valor que ambos perderían cuando el carrito estuviera en lo más alto.

Seto y Mary recorrían la casa de las princesas, el chico leyó claramente el cartel de la entrada en el cual avisaba que la atracción estaba pensada para niñas de cuatro a diez años, pero eso no importaba si a Mary la hacía feliz.

Y en efecto ella era muy feliz observando y tomándose fotos con las chicas disfrazadas de las princesas de esos cuentos que tantas veces había leído.

Por su lado Shintaro se sentía algo… ¿Ignorado? Se suponía que Ene y él eran muy cercanos, después de todo vivieron juntos durante años, y se consideraba uno de los mejores amigos de Konoha… Entonces; ¿por qué Ene y Konoha hablaban entre ellos como si él no existiera? ¿Cuándo se hicieron tan cercanos?

Y la pregunta más importante; ¿Por qué todos tenían pareja, hasta un niño de doce años, y él no?

Exhaló deprimido alejándose de sus amigos sin importarle que Konoha se quedara con su celular, regresaría al hotel a tomar su bebida cola mientras lloraba en un rincón maldiciendo su _virginitis_ aguda.

Ene estaba riendo luego de que Konoha dijera algo extremadamente tierno e inocente cuando vio como Shintaro se marchaba cabizbajo –Creo que por unos minutos olvidé al amo…- murmuró sintiéndose culpable. Cada vez encontraba más y más cosas de Haruka en Konoha, eso hacía que disfrutara mucho el tiempo a su lado, pero no estaba bien descuidar al chico con el que compartió tanto –¡Konoha, alcanza al amo y subamos juntos a la rueda gigante!

–Si- asintió él obedeciéndola como siempre, en un segundo estaba a un lado del chico –Subamos- le dijo señalando la enorme atracción que se veía desde cualquier parte del parque.

–¡Ahhh!- chilló como nena –¡No te aparezcas así de la nada!

–¿Cómo debería aparecerme?- preguntó Konoha confundido.

Ene los observaba desde la pantalla sonriendo, era casi como volver a los viejos tiempos… Aunque nada volvería a ser igual, no mientras Ayano continuara atrapada en el daze.

* * *

La noche cayó finalmente, el grupo seguía en el parque de diversiones disfrutando de un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, mientras Kano caminaba por las oscuras calles de la ciudad de regreso a la posada cargando a Kido en su espalda.

Le había permitido llorar hasta desahogarse, cosa que le tomó el día entero, sin embargo cuando logró calmarse y deshicieron el abrazo la notó aún más cansada de lo que él estaba. No necesitó ser un genio para darse cuenta de que tenía fiebre, dudaba que estuviera enferma, seguramente se trataba de una somatización, pero eso no lo hacía menos preocupante.

El camino era largo y ella se mantenía en silencio lo cual le daba tiempo para pensar, no podía simplemente dejarla en ese estado en la habitación de las chicas. Claro que no, no se separaría de ella, aún tenía mucho por hacer, debía cuidarla aunque fuera esa noche.

Al llegar le sorprendió un poco no encontrar a nadie de la pandilla allí, pero eso facilitaba las cosas, habló con la encargada y argumentando que la chica en sus brazos tenía lo que podía ser una enfermedad contagiosa logró conseguir una habitación pequeña para ella.

La recostó encima del futón, no tardó más de tres minutos en recoger algunas prendas de su habitación y olvidando la vergüenza la despojó de su ropa sucia y sudada para vestirla con un pijama limpio y fresco, ella estaba delirando, entre despierta y dormida, así que la merecida golpiza por desnudarla sin su conocimiento no vendría al menos hasta la mañana siguiente.

Había evitado fijarse en las marcas, pero eran demasiado llamativas para que pudiera ignorarlas, una en particular en su nuca, casi podía visualizar una viga en llamas cayendo sobre ella, acabando con su vida luego de largos minutos de sufrimiento.

–Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso…- murmuró poniendo paños fríos sobre la frente de Kido.

Rato más tarde los escuchó llegar, sabía que debía salir y dar una explicación pero no quería, no tenía energías para pensar alguna excusa válida, el día había sido demasiado duro, la impotencia de escuchar por horas un llanto que no era capaz de detener lo había destruido física y emocionalmente.

Finalmente cayó dormido a un lado de Kido, sus manos entrelazadas e implícita en ese gesto; la promesa de protegerla de ese pasado que había vuelto para atormentarla.

 **Continuará.**

Uff… Este fue un poquito dramático… Siempre tengo ese problema, es el género en el que más cómoda me siento así que no puedo evitarlo. Espero que aún así haya sido de su agrado. Y perdón por no haber respondido los comentarios en los capítulos anteriores, el problema es que al publicar un

capítulo tengo el siguiente ya escrito y editado, así que siempre olvido agregarle las respuestas. Pero aquí tienen la respuesta a todas las dudas, el misterio ha sido desvelado. Pero esto aún no termina.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Trekumy.


	6. Dame tu mano

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Jin, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

 **Capítulo 6: Dame tu mano.**

Despertó sintiéndose... extraña, su cuerpo y cabeza dolían mucho, pero gran parte de ese peso en su pecho, ese que la había acompañado desde que tenía recuerdos, ese que se había incrementado a niveles insoportables durante los últimos días... Simplemente se había ido.

Se sentó en el futón con algo de dificultad, recordando poco a poco el día anterior, esa mansión que alguna vez fue su hogar en llamas una vez más, ese bosque donde solía ocultarse siendo niña, ese dolor y culpabilidad por haber dejado morir a su hermana mayor... Ese chico rubio que había aparecido para consolarla en uno de sus peores momentos.

Sonrió al verlo profundamente dormido en el suelo a su lado, y el detalle de sus manos entrelazadas le daba a la escena tal toque de ternura que sintió como si hubiera regresado a la niñez, cuando compartían cama junto a Seto y Ayano, ahuyentando de esa forma a las pesadillas.

Pero ya no eran niños, Ayano no estaba y Seto poco a poco se había apartado de sus hermanos en pro de dedicarle toda su atención a Mary. Estaba bien, ella lo entendía, pero si lo pensaba con detenimiento Kano era lo único estable en su vida, era quien desde la niñez permaneció a su lado, cuidándola y molestándola en igual proporción. Podía hacerse una idea de que él se sentía igual, nunca lo había hecho conscientemente, pero cuando él se alejaba un poco del camino ella se le acercaba y lo traía de vuelta, a fuerza de golpes la mayor parte de las veces.

Y a todo esto, ¡¿porqué traía puesto un pijama de Kano?! Su ropa arrugada y sucia tirada por ahí le daba una idea del por qué él se la había quitado, y mirarse debajo de la camisa notando que aún llevaba su ropa interior intacta le dio la tranquilidad que necesitaba para no molerlo a palos en ese instante.

–Shuuya... despierta...– apretó un poco el agarre de sus manos, viendo como ese par de ojos amarillos se abrían lentamente, observando el lugar confundido.

–Tsubomi...– murmuró adormilado incorporándose –¿Cómo te sientes?– le preguntó viéndola con preocupación, esa tan presente en su mirada los últimos días.

–Mejor– le sonrió sinceramente para luego apretar gradualmente el agarre en su mano –Tú me cambiaste de ropa, ¿verdad?

La mirada de hielo había regresado, y él lo sabía, era hombre muerto, asintió tragando duro intentando alejarse pero el fuerte agarre no se lo permitía –¡P-Puedo explicarlo!

–Te daré tu merecido– murmuró ella sádica-mente acercándose más a él, no lo dejaría escapar.

Cerró los ojos esperando los golpes, patadas, insultos, gritos, proyectiles y luego... ese glorioso momento entre la patada que lo hacía volar, y el inevitable choque contra una dura pared de concreto.

Abrió los ojos sin entender nada cuando sintió un tierno beso en su mejilla que duró apenas unos segundos pero le parecieron horas.

–Gracias Shuuya...– le dijo ella finalmente separándose y mirando a otro lado intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

–Ah...– balbuceó él perdido en quien sabe qué mundo, sonriendo estúpidamente, con su rostro completamente rojo, habiendo olvidado desde como activar su máscara, hasta como articular una frase coherente.

–¿Alguien más supo lo que sucedió?– preguntó ella recomponiendo un poco de su carácter, pero aún sin mirarlo, a lo que no obtuvo respuesta –Kano, te estoy haciendo una pregunta– giró para verlo asentir con esa expresión tan estúpida en su rostro –Entonces dime, ¿alguien más lo supo?

–Ahh... eh...– seguía en el mismo estado, exasperándola y ganándose así un puñetazo directo al rostro.

–¡Deja de comportarte así, sólo fue un beso en la mejilla!

–L-Lo siento...– murmuró él con una mano en su adolorido rostro –Nadie lo sabe– respondió después de unos segundos cuando pudo activar su máscara y volver a mirarla con su usual sonrisa confiada –Pero las chicas deben estar preocupadas porque no dormiste en tu habitación.

–Es muy temprano aún, deben seguir dormidas, si regreso a mi habitación ahora puedo decirles que simplemente me fui a dormir muy tarde.

–Tsubomi mintiendo... kuku~~ ¿Quién lo diría?– la molestó.

–N-No es eso... sólo no quiero preocuparlos...– murmuró cruzándose de brazos molesta por haber sido puesta en evidencia –Tú deberías hacer lo mismo...

–Mmm... está bien...– asintió luego de fingir que lo pensaba –Pero antes debo asegurarme que la fiebre de Tsubomi-chan haya bajado– antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar él pegó sus frentes quedando sus bocas a escasos centímetros –. Parece que todo está bien...– dijo suavemente haciendo chocar su respiración con los labios de ella, se le antojaba una gran venganza después de lo del beso.

Finalmente se separó, dejándola estática en el lugar sin poder reaccionar.

–Deja de comportarte así, sólo te tomé la temperatura– imitó la frase de ésta riendo al ver su cara, y huyendo apenas ella movió un músculo –¡Nos vemos en el desayuno!– se despidió cerrando la puerta y corriendo a la habitación de los chicos antes de ser hombre muerto.

* * *

–¿Dónde estuvieron ustedes dos todo el día?– Ene fue la primera en molestarlos durante el desayuno.

–Se lo tenían bien guardado...– la siguió Momo codeando suavemente a Kido que estaba sentada a su lado.

–No los molesten chicas– pidió Seto, poniendo algo de orden en la mesa –. Es normal que necesitaran tiempo solos como pareja.

Kido quería desaparecer, y Kano cubría su sonrojo con su máscara mostrándose complacido por los comentarios de los chicos.

–Al menos uno de ustedes dejará de ser virgen pronto– comentó Hibiya dirigiéndose a los chicos –. Si es que no pasó ya– era extraño escuchar al niño hablar de eso con tanto naturalidad.

–¡Déjenme ir!– exclamó Kido intentando huir pero Momo y Seto la detuvieron regresándola a la mesa.

–¡P-Por favor Kido-sama!– la llamó Mary –¡Cuéntanos qué se siente!– le suplicó curiosa a lo que la aludida se cubría el rostro negando una y otra vez.

Kano también se cubría el rostro pero mientras sufría de un ataque de risa y golpeaba la mesa con sus puños.

–Pues yo la veo bastante arrepentida– comentó Shintaro con malicia –, tal vez Kano no tiene lo que hace falta...– frase que hizo que el aludido dejara de reír de inmediato.

–¿Se cuidaron?– preguntó Konoha sin saber lo que significaba, por pedido de Ene por supuesto a lo que las risotadas de Kano estallaron nuevamente mientras Kido intentaba activar su poder desesperadamente sin éxito porque Momo seguía aferrada a su brazo para que no escapara.

Y así se pasó el desayuno entre debates acerca de como serían los hijos que la "parejita" tendría, y los gritos de Tsubomi negándolo todo y lanzándole cosas a Kano quien no dejaba de reír.

Esa mañana decidieron pasarla en la posada descansando, Kido en particular se sentó en el jardín mirando una vez más hacia el norte.

–Es un día muy lindo para que tengas esa cara– comentó Kano sentándose a su lado.

–¿Buscas que vuelvan a molestarnos en el almuerzo?– le preguntó recibiendo la pequeña flor silvestre que él le ofrecía.

–Debo admitir que fue divertido– confesó sonriendo a pesar de la mirada de molestia que ella le dedicó –. Mírale el lado bueno, nadie sospecha siquiera lo que sucedió.

Ella asintió viendo la florcita –¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

–Digamos que fue... suerte...– se encogió de hombros –Aunque me odio por no haberlo visto antes...

–No digas tonterías– lo miró seria –. Me lo preguntaste muchas veces y nunca te lo dije, no tenías como saberlo.

Él se inclinó hacia delante apoyando sus antebrazos en sus rodillas –Disculpa por haber visto tus marcas...

Ella negó –Si alguien debía verlas, prefiero que ese fueras tú– aseguró ganándose la mirada sorprendida de él –. Ayer me soportaste en mi peor momento... Si te permití verme llorar de esa forma, ¿Por qué iba a molestarme que vieras esas marcas?

–Tiene sentido– concedió él sonriéndole para luego mirarla con seriedad –. No creo que debas sentir culpa por lo que sucedió, no podías evitar el incendio, y no había forma física en la que una niña de tu edad pudiera salir de ese lugar tan grande con tu hermana a cuestas.

Se arrepintió de haber tocado el tema cuando los ojos de Kido volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

–N-no es eso...– murmuró respirando hondo, no quería largarse a llorar nuevamente –¡¿Por qué tuve que ser yo quien saliera del daze?!– soltó finalmente eso que la tenía tan mal, aún así no permitió que las lágrimas volvieran a salir.

–Porque fue lo mejor que pudo suceder– respondió Kano sinceramente.

–¡No lo es!– exclamó mirándolo a los ojos –¡Si tienes que elegir entre un niño como Seto y su perro lógicamente lo mejor era que el niño fuera quien se salvara!– declaró a lo que Kano asintió –En el caso de Momo y el tuyo... Ustedes eran niños, tenían una vida muy larga por delante al contrario que sus padres...

Él simplemente bajó la mirada, en el caso de Momo estaba de acuerdo, pero no podía pensar así de su madre, realmente hubiera deseado que ella sobreviviera.

Le tomó el rostro obligándolo a verla –Sé que duele, pero tu madre no estaba aprovechando su vida, por eso fuiste tú quien tuvo una segunda oportunidad...

–Tal vez... si yo no hubiera existido ella...– las palabras murieron en su garganta, no podía permitirse llorar, su misión era alegrarla, no darle más cosas por las cuales entristecerse.

–... Ella hubiera estado sola– aseguró Kido –. Dicen que un hijo es la mayor alegría del mundo para una mujer, sin importar quien sea... Apuesto a que aún recuerdas momentos en los cuales ella fue feliz a tu lado...

Los había, eran pocos, pero si existían, y él los atesoraba, esos recuerdos fueron los que le permitieron seguir adelante y ya en el orfanato poder darle ánimos a sus amigos. Asintió sonriendo apenas –Tienes razón...

–Por eso que tú salieras, fue la mejor alternativa... En mi caso no... Mi hermana debería ser quien estuviera aquí, no yo– aseguró.

–Eso no es cierto– negó –Tú eras más pequeña, era lógico que fueras elegida.

–¡Pero ella era mejor persona! ¡Yo siempre fui una niña tímida y depresiva! Sólo sabía llorar– explicaba gestualizando con sus manos en claro signo de desesperación –. Ella era fuerte, inteligente, hermosa, se preocupaba por los demás, siempre sabía como actuar, apuesto a que el poder de sus ojos habría sido brillante...

Esa era Kido idealizando a su hermana una vez más, Kano se limitó a escucharla con atención, le resultaba tan irónico que estuviera enumerando esas cualidades que él veía día a día en ella.

–Ella me mostró esa puerta, y yo entré... ¡No sabía lo que estaba haciendo! ¡La obedecí sin pensarlo!– exclamó viéndolo con desesperación –La abandoné... la dejé en ese lugar...

Siempre le había sorprendido que Kido recordara tan claramente su estadía dentro del Daze, ni él ni Seto recordaban algo entre el momento de sus muertes y cuando despertaron –Ella te indicó el camino porque quería que fueras tú quien saliera... Estoy seguro de que desea que dejes de sentir culpa y seas feliz, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

–No dejo de preguntarme qué hubiera sucedido si... ella hubiera salido– murmuró viéndolo –. Probablemente no te golpearía tanto...– ahora miró el cielo –Seguro hubiera sido una gran líder, ella era increíble, apuesto que hubiera cuidado muy bien de todos...

–¿Quieres mi opinión?– preguntó él después de unos segundos de silencio, ella asintió –Mira con atención este jardín– le pidió y esperó a que lo obedeciera para continuar hablando –. ¿Eres capaz de decirme quien de ellos la está pasando mal?– preguntó señalando a sus amigos; Seto y Mary fabricaban coronas de flores, claramente muy a gusto, mientras el resto jugaba a las cartas discutiendo y riendo como siempre –¿Recuerdas como eran sus vidas antes de unirse al Dan?

–Lo sé, pero ese no es mérito mío, Ayano creó el Dan, y tú lo continuaste cuando ella desapareció...

–Pero tú lo mantuviste unido, todos confían en nuestra todo-poderosa Danchou– sonrió divertido.

–Tú me convertiste en líder, y no soy todo-poderosa.

–Yo sólo te dí el título, fue tu esfuerzo el que te convirtió en el apoyo de todos nosotros, y en esos momentos sabía que sólo tú podías hacerlo– se puso de pie aún sonriendo –. Seto no tenía la personalidad, y yo no tenía las fuerzas para sacar adelante el Dan...– miró nuevamente a los demás –En ese momento creí que seríamos para siempre nosotros tres... Me sorprendió que el grupo se hiciera tan numeroso y que lo llevaras tan bien.

–Aún así no puedes asegurar que mi hermana no lo hubiera hecho mejor...– argumentó dejando salir su terquedad.

–Es verdad no lo sé– la miró sonriendo alegremente –. Sólo sé que para mi no existe nadie más fuerte, inteligente y hermosa que Tsubomi-chan...– confesó consiguiendo que el sonrojo de la madrugada volviera al rostro de Kido –Soy muy feliz cuando veo a Tsubomi... y no quiero cambiarla por nadie– terminó su frase sonrojado también, cuestionándose si se había pasado de sinceridad esta vez.

Se debatía internamente, indecisa entre golpearlo por hacerle pasar tal vergüenza o abrazarlo por esas palabras que le devolvían la confianza en si misma y le hacían sentir que el sacrificio de su hermana no fue en vano. Que a fin de cuentas si estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

–¿Qué tal si vamos con los demás?– preguntó Kano usando su máscara –Dame tu mano– le pidió ofreciéndole la propia.

Ella la tomó maldiciendo internamente no tener la capacidad de disolver el sonrojo sin tener que desaparecer por completo –Van a seguir molestándonos– murmuró mientras él la conducía.

–Que piensen lo que quieran, sólo nosotros sabemos como fueron las cosas en realidad– comentó en un ataque de madurez.

De alguna forma logró convencerla, y en efecto ellos pensaron lo que quisieron, por lo que cuando cayó la noche en el cuarto de las chicas, Ene, Momo y Mary no dejaban de hablarle de su boda, mostrarle fotos de vestidos de novia y esmoquin a juego, y por supuesto ofrecerse a decorar el salón.

–¡Kano me las pagarás!– gritó sabiendo que este, al otro lado de la pared la escucharía.

Él simplemente se rió mientras todos los chicos le hacían reverencias al gran Kano el primero en el grupo que había logrado tener novia.

Y así pasó el cuarto día...

 **Continuará.**

 _Este capítulo fue un KanoxKido en su totalidad, lo siento por ello. El siguiente, que por cierto es el último episodio y el cual no tengo pensado aún, tendrá referencias a las otras parejitas, y se develará el misterio de la famosa maldición._

 _Hoy si voy a responder a los comentarios._

 _ **Yin-princesa-del-olvido:** Me gustó tu propuesta, la había considerado por un segundo pero la descarté por falta de ideas, sin embargo no puedo evitarlo, me debo a mis lectores así que haré un capítulo extra de esta historia en la cual explotaré ese punto. Gracias por leer y comentar._

 _ **Jeffy Iha:** Bueno, la mansión si era esa misma... Lo siento si no se entendió bien en el capítulo. Hibiya ya es un "nene gande", no está para esas cosas de helados de animalitos, al menos no frente al resto de sus amigos. Supongo que su actitud a veces pedante es consecuencia de andar con chicos más grandes. Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios, a mi me hace muy feliz que disfrutes de la historia. Besos._

 _ **LadyPotato:** A mi me pasa algo parecido, me encantan como pareja, me leo todos los fics que los tienen como enamorados, sin embargo disfruto más de verlos construir su relación de a poco. Apoyarse mutuamente en sus traumas y malos momentos. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar._

 _ **AI tsukiyomi:** Si si, Kano es un dulce de leche cuando quiere... Ojalá quisiera más a menudo, pero ese es parte de su encanto, proteger a todos sin que ellos lo noten, es lo que siempre ha hecho, ¿no? Muchas gracias por el comentario._

 _Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Trekumy._


	7. Inolvidables vacaciones

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Jin, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro_

 **Capitulo 7: Inolvidables vacaciones.**

–Los declaro marido y mujer– sentenció ese hombre que vestía una sotana –Puede besar a la novia– indicó mientras los presentes los observaban emocionados.

Con su impecable esmoquin negro hecho a medida debido a su altura, levantó el velo que cubría el rostro del chico que tenía al frente.

–Te amo Tsubomi– dijo él ataviado en ese hermoso vestido de novia con un pronunciado escote, mientras acercaba sus labios.

–Te amo Shuuuya– respondió ella acortando la distancia...

* * *

–¡AHHH!– gritó sentándose en la cama, sudada y alterada con una mano en su pecho –¡Q-Qué horrible pesadilla!

Necesitó sacudir la cabeza varias veces y pestañear rápidamente para asegurarse de que sólo había sido eso, una pesadilla, nada más.

–¿Por qué tú?– pareció un murmullo venido de alguna parte, ¿de su cabeza tal vez? Si, eso debía ser, seguiría medio dormida, porque al recorrer con la mirada la habitación en penumbras no pudo ver nada fuera de lugar.

Estaba por volver a recostarse cuando lo escuchó –¿Por qué tuvo que ser mi pequeña quien muriera?– esta vez se escuchó muy real.

Se puso de pie de inmediato mirando en todas direcciones hasta encontrar el origen de aquellas frases. De pie en el umbral de la puerta estaba ese hombre que se ocultaba en la penumbra.

–¿Quién demonios eres?– preguntó acercándose lentamente, su prioridad era no permitir que ese ladrón, asesino, pervertido o lo que fuera, tocara a sus amigas que parecían tener el sueño más pesado del mundo.

–No te acerques pequeña cucaracha– murmuró con desprecio consiguiendo que ella se detuviera al instante.

Con sus ojos muy grandes, ya adaptados a la oscuridad, observó a esa persona. La frase que él había dicho, tan familiar para ella, lo delató –Papá...– murmuró temblando, todo este tiempo creyó que el hombre había muerto con ellas.

–¡No me llames así!– le ordenó huyendo por donde entró.

Lo siguió, sin pensarlo dos veces, no lo dejaría escapar, no ahora que sabía que estaba vivo, y por supuesto no cuando ese maldito decidió presentarse frente a ella intentando martirizarla.

En el cuarto de los chicos Ene y Konoha seguían despiertos, ella porque no necesitaba dormir y él porque le daba igual, ya dormiría cuando Shintaro despertara y le quitara el celular.

–Ya lo haces mejor– resonó la voz de Ene en el auricular –Pero no mejor que yo– aseguró mientras comenzaban otra partida –Tampoco podrás ganarme esta vez.

–No importa, es muy divertido jugar con Ene-chan– comentó él sonriendo mientras presionaba la pantalla táctil disparándole a los enemigos que aparecían.

En ese momento escucharon ruidos fuera de la habitación.

–¡¿Qué fue eso?!– preguntó Ene pausando el juego.

–No sé...

–¡Ve a ver!– le ordenó a lo que él obedeció.

Se asomó y sólo pudo ver el cabello verde de Tsubomi quien corría por el pasillo.

–¿Qué viste?– preguntó ene cuando él entró.

–Kido.

–Ohh...– se quedó pensativa unos segundos para luego desaparecer del celular de Shintaro y hacer vibrar el de Kano.

El rubio abrió un ojo tomando el celular que escondía debajo de su almohada y respondió la llamada –¿Qué quieres Ene?– le preguntó adormilado.

–¡Rápido Kano, danchou está en el pasillo!

–¿Y?

–¡¿Cómo que "y"?! ¡Ve con ella, debe tener problemas para dormir!

–Debe haber ido al baño...– murmuró cortando la llamada y volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

–¡Es un idiota desconsiderado!– se quejó de vuelta en el celular de Shintaro –¡Pff los hombres de hoy ya no conocen el romanticismo!

–¿Ro-man...tismo?– preguntó Konoha, confundido por la palabra tan larga.

–¡Esto no se puede quedar así!– decidió mirando a su interlocutor –Tienes que hacerme un favor.

Y así fue como Konoha colocó a Kano de pie a mitad del pasillo para luego meterse al cuarto y cerrar la puerta con llave, dejando a su víctima tambaleándose en un intento por no perder el equilibrio.

–Desde que Ene tiene su marioneta personal está insoportable– murmuró éste pasándose la mano por el rostro intentando despertar y pensar alguna alternativa a quedarse durmiendo en el pasillo.

* * *

–¡Deja de seguirme!– le gritó el hombre deteniéndose a mitad del comedor.

La luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana le permitía ver con claridad el rostro de su padre y daba pena. Ese hombre tan alto y elegante, era ahora la viva imagen de un indigente, claramente todos esos años su vida no había sido buena, le entristecía darse cuenta de ese hecho.

El hombre comenzó a hablar –Cuando incendié mi casa...– sólo tuvo que decir eso para que la pena fuera sustituida con ira, ira absoluta que le desbordaba en por los poros, estaba segura de que en su estado era capaz de matarlo con sus propias manos –Creí que mi hija estaba en ese campamento, ¡¿Por qué nadie me avisó que lo habían suspendido?!

–¡Maldito!– gritó corriendo hacia él dispuesta a darle su mejor golpe, pero la ira no era buena consejera y terminó siendo ella quien fue golpeada, cayendo pesadamente a un par de metros de él.

–El plan era perfecto– continuó su descargo –. Cobraría ese seguro millonario y acabaría con el parásito infernal con el que esa arpía me maldijo antes de morir...– Kido permanecía en el piso, viéndolo con odio, despreciando esa parte de su genética que le pertenecía a esa escoria humana frente a ella –¡Pero todo salió mal! Los malditos peritos descubrieron que fui yo, así que tuve que fingir que había muerto en ese lugar, mi verdadera hija, mi niña hermosa murió y tú...– la miró con un brillo de locura en sus ojos –Sobreviviste...

Caminó hacia ella dándole el tiempo justo para levantarse, pero no para ponerse en guardia, y entonces la tomó del cuello apretando con todas sus fuerzas –¡Pero arreglaré eso aquí y ahora!

Intentó zafarse pero la falta de aire estaba dejándola sin fuerzas, creyó escuchar un gruñido, seguramente su cerebro estaría fallándole también, pero entonces vio claramente como algo se abalanzaba sobre el hombre tirándolos a ambos al suelo.

Se incorporó un poco mientras tosía, escuchaba los gritos de terror de su padre, mientras sobre él se erguía majestuosamente un enorme animal, una pantera con ojos amarillos que brillaban como el sol.

–¡K-Kano...!– lo llamó sosteniendo su adolorido cuello, ese hombre era un peligro, no quería a su hermano cerca.

Él la ignoró golpeando un par de veces más con sus "patas" al maldito hasta que este dejó de moverse, entonces se acercó a Kido aún disfrazado, sintiendo como los brazos de ella se enredaban en su felino cuello y enterraba su cabeza en el pelaje. Se quitó la máscara, dando la ilusión de haber vuelto a su forma humana, pudiendo así abrazarla como era debido.

–¡Monstruo!– escuchó gritar al hombre que estaba de pie delante de ellos, el maldito había fingido inconsciencia para que la bestia perdiera interés.

–Esa es una palabra muy fuerte...– declaró Kano viéndolo con una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras Kido rompía el abrazo y se ponía de pie con dificultad enfrentando al hombre.

–El único monstruo aquí eres tú...

–Están muertos...– con esa declaración lanzó hacia ellos una botella encendida.

Nunca sabrían en qué momento la encendió, ni como los reflejos felinos de Kano le permitieron protegerla cuando ésta estalló. Y así fue como esa posada construida en madera y paja que parecían haber sido rociadas por alcohol en algún momento, fue inundada por las llamas al instante.

La totalidad de los huéspedes y empleados del lugar fueron despertados por la explosión, por fortuna el origen de la misma se encontraba a varios metros de las habitaciones, lo cual les daría algo de tiempo para escapar.

Seto corrió a la habitación de las chicas para sacarlas, Shintaro se ocupó de Hibiya quien no se movía de su lugar aterrado por la situación, y Konoha, llevando a Ene en su bolsillo, ayudaba al resto de las personas del hotel mostrándoles la salida y sacando a cuestas a grupos de hasta 6 niños o ancianos por vez.

Por fortuna ya todos estaban fuera cuando el fuego alcanzó las tuberías de gas y la consecuente explosión avivó las llamas aún más.

–¡¿Dónde están Kido y Kano?!– era la tercer vez que Seto preguntaba eso corriendo desesperado entre la gente con Mary, quien se negaba a despegarse, a cuestas.

Momo estaba de rodillas mirando la escena con lágrimas en los ojos abrazando a Hibiya quien había quedado sentado donde Shintaro lo dejó sin lograr moverse.

–¡Es mi culpa!– lloraba Ene dentro del celular –¡Si no hubiera obligado a Kano a seguirla él estaría aquí!

–No llores, voy a buscarlos– declaró tranquilamente Konoha intentando devolverle el celular a Shintaro.

–¡NO, POR FAVOR NO!– le gritaba ella desde el aparato, ya lo había perdido una vez, no soportaría perderlo de nuevo.

–Deberías quedarte aquí con Ene– aseguró Shintaro sin tomar el celular, viendo como a unos pasos de allí se desarrollaba una discusión similar.

–¡Por favor Mary! ¡Son mis hermanos tengo que ir!– le suplicaba Seto llorando como solía hacerlo en su más tierna infancia.

–¡No voy a soltarte!– negó la chica mientras se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas –¡Si entras ahí será conmigo!

–No puedo hacer eso...– murmuró cayendo de rodillas destrozado.

Ella sollozó a su lado, quería a sus amigos de vuelta pero no a ese precio, Seto era la persona más preciada en su vida, no permitiría que se sacrificara.

Momo se levantó de golpe decidida, había sido su idea, ella era la responsable, pero no pudo caminar más de dos pasos antes de que Hibiya hiciera el primer movimiento voluntario desde la explosión aferrándose a su pierna.

–¿Qué haces?– le preguntó al niño sin ánimos para gritarle.

–Eso que estás pensando– murmuró él –. No...

–N-No estoy pensando en nada...

–Están en el centro de la explosión– murmuró él con sus ojos brillando en rojo –No hay forma de que alguien pueda llegar a ese lugar.

Ella apretó los puños mirando el piso, ¿su viaje terminaría así?

Shintaro exhaló viendo a todos, cada uno tenía una persona que se preocupaba por él, entrar a ese infierno sería abandonarla, dejarla sola en este mundo... Todos tenían alguien con quien quedarse, menos él... Ya estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a ese tipo de pensamientos. Caminó hacia la posada casualmente, con sus manos en sus bolsillos, sin una mísera idea de qué hacer ahí dentro, pero al menos lo intentaría. ¿Qué se perdería?

Sintió una ráfaga de viento pasar a su lado, pero no se percató de lo que era hasta ver a Konoha delante de él con los brazos en cruz impidéndole pasar.

–No quiero que Shintaro entre ahí– dijo él.

–¡No voy a permitir que el amo haga una locura!– exclamó la cara molesta y llorosa de Ene que ocupaba toda la pantalla del celular.

Sintió a alguien colgarse de su brazo derecho –¡Hermano, no!– le suplicó Momo.

–No mueras de una forma tan estúpida– murmuró Hibiya parándose a un lado de Konoha ayudando a bloquearle el paso.

–No quiero perder más amigos...– declaró Seto poniéndole una mano en el hombro sin dejar de llorar.

–No quiero esto– negó la medusa viéndolo a los ojos –¡Quédate aquí o te paralizo!– lo amenazó finalmente.

Tuvo que esforzarse por no largarse a llorar en ese momento, no entendía como podía sentirse tan mal por sus amigos atrapados en las llamas y al mismo tiempo tan bien por saber que con todo lo friki virgen que era, el Dan en pleno lo estimaba.

* * *

La segunda explosión la despertó, pero aún no lograba moverse. No era el humo en sus pulmones, ni el dolor de su cuerpo, ni siquiera esa sensación de ardor que las llamas dejaban en su piel... Era miedo, terror absoluto lo que la paralizaba, tal como en aquel entonces, estaba viviendo esa pesadilla que soñó tantas noches. Pero esto era la realidad y ella era una inútil una vez más, no podía moverse, no podía salvarse ni salvar a...

El cuerpo inconsciente de Kano yacía sobre ella, él se había llevado la mayor parte del daño inicial por protegerla...

– _No puedo dejar las cosas así..._ – pensó abandonando todo tipo de actitud autodestructiva.

La situación no era la misma, en aquel entonces era una pequeña sin fuerzas, que no podía proteger a nadie, pero con el tiempo se había esforzado por ser alguien fuerte, y aunque no era una mujer maravilla sabía que podía proteger al menos a una persona... a él.

Se levantó con dificultad, y con más dificultad aún cargó el inmóvil cuerpo de Kano, buscaría la forma de salir, de sacarlo a él al menos. El plan era tan simple de pensar y al mismo tiempo tan difícil de ejecutar... Debía acercarse a una puerta o ventana, alguna vía de escape debía haber.

Tenía que haberla...

Por que ella... Tsubomi Kido, no permitiría que la historia volviera a repetirse.

Fue difícil, demasiado, las puntas de su cabello chamuscadas le recordaban que debía darse prisa, cayó y volvió a levantarse innumerables veces, se golpeó varias partes de su cuerpo con hierros al rojo vivo y objetos en llamas, un par de veces recibió directamente el golpe numerosas partículas de cristal que se clavaron en su cuerpo y rostro cuando los vidrios estallaban, pero tanto dolor tuvo su recompensa al lograr llegar a una ventana. El marco en llamas no la detuvo, colocó sin dudas su mano derecha sobre la madera incendiada dándose un punto de apoyo para saltar.

Una vez afuera una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, a lo lejos divisó a sus amigos observándola, uno de ellos, vistiendo ropa verde, Seto seguramente corría hacia ellos. Sus ojos empañados no lograban distinguirlo. Antes de que él llegara cayó de rodillas.

– _Lo logré..._ – fue su último pensamiento antes de desvanecerse.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad, le costaba respirar así que tosió con fuerza, sintiendo que con ese simple acto su esqueleto completo se desarmaría.

–Demonios...– murmuró poniendo un brazo encima de sus ojos, por más que lo pensaba no podía entender qué estaba pasándole.

–¡Kano, despertaste!– escuchó la voz llena de emoción de su hermano.

–Eso parece...– comentó riendo lo mejor que podía mientras se daba valor para mover su brazo y mirarlo –¿Lloras?– preguntó confuso cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron.

El chico frente a él asintió –Me siento muy feliz, temía que no despertaras.

–Jeje... pues... ya estoy despierto...– comentó lo más desenfadadamente que algún ataque de tos ocasional le permitía –Oye, ¿podrías contarme por qué siento como si un millón de elefantes hubieran caminado sobre mi cuerpo? Estoy algo... confundido...

La expresión de su hermano cambió a una preocupada –¿No lo recuerdas Kano... el incendio?

Ok, eso fue efectivo, en cuestión de segundos se sentó en la cama sin importarle sus heridas –¡Tsubomi! ¡¿Dónde está ella?!– su mirada reflejaba terror puro.

Seto sonrió y señaló hacia atrás del chico.

Al girar la encontró sentada en otra camilla saludándolo con su mano izquierda mientras le sonreía –¿Dormiste bien?

Exhaló aliviado, ella estaba bien, un poco destartalada tal vez pero bien, y se veía feliz, ¿qué más podía pedir? –Quiero un abrazo– extendió los brazos hacia Kido poniendo un cara de niño bueno que ni él se la creía.

–Apenas despiertas y ya estás molestando– comentó Kido intentando bajarse de la cama –Lo que te daré será un golpe– lo amenazó.

–¡No te levantes por favor!– exclamó Seto corriendo hacia ella y empujándola con suavidad a la cama.

–Entonces iré por mi abrazo~~– canturreó Kano imitando a su hermana, a lo que Seto corrió hacia él ahora.

De un momento al otro Seto parecía el niñero de dos hermanitos muy traviesos cada uno de los cuales intentaba bajarse de la cama en cuanto estaba distraído regañando al otro.

Tres pares de ojos se asomaban por la pequeña apertura de la puerta disfrutando de la escena, Shintaro, Komo y Mary en orden de altura, sonreían viendo como los tres hermanos se divertían, aunque tal vez Seto no tanto.

* * *

El día siguiente les llegó la noticia de que habían atrapado al causante de toda esa casi tragedia, el hombre había confesado que era él quien incendiaba la que en un momento fue su mansión cada vez que alguien construía allí en un intento por " _conservar el recuerdo de su hija_ ", terminando con esa declaración con todo tipo de rumor acerca de maldiciones.

Un día más tarde, es decir el séptimo día, el grupo subió al tren que los regresaría a casa, más livianos de equipaje ya que la mayoría de sus cosas se habían quemado en la posada, pero llenos de tantos recuerdos que esa ciudad de la que ahora se alejaban, les había dejado.

–Voy a extrañar este lugar– comentó Mary apoyando su mano en la ventana mientras observaba el paisaje.

–Algún día regresaremos– aseguró Seto apoyando su enorme mano sobre la pequeña de Mary –. Te lo prometo– ella respondió su sonrisa con esa expresión emocionada tan característica.

–Deseo volver aquí con Seto algún día– dijo solemnemente cerrando sus ojos mientras pedía ese deseo.

–No sabía que se le pedían deseos a los paisajes en movimiento– comentó él divertido a lo que ella asintió –. Entonces...– cerró los ojos –Deseo que sin importar qué lugar visite de ahora en más siempre sea en compañía de Mary...

Detrás de ellos Hibiya reventaba los corazoncitos imaginarios que flotaban desde el asiento delantero –Estás muy callada– comentó fingiendo desinterés mirando de reojo a Momo quien también miraba por la ventana –¿Qué sucede?– preguntó cuando ella suspiró.

–Todo salió bien finalmente pero...– volvió a exhalar tristemente –Aún siento miedo por lo que sucedió...– murmuró abrazándose a si misma, intentando calmar sus escalofríos al recordar el incendio –Buscaba que todos nos divirtiéramos y casi morimos...

–Y casi te mueres por meterte a ese lugar en llamas– corrigió él en evidente molestia, esos días habían evitado hablar del tema, pero ya que ella lo sacaba a colación –¡¿En qué demonios pensabas?! ¡¿Eres estúpida o qué?!

–Y... yo...– murmuró ella con lágrimas en los ojos –¡Sé que no puedo hacer nada bien! ¡Déjame en paz!– exclamó volviendo a mirar por la ventana mientras cerraba los puños en su regazo arrugando su falda en un intento por no llorar.

Hibiya puso una mano en su cabello y se despeinó con frustración, ¿por qué siempre terminaba así? ¿Por qué cuando intentaba mostrarle preocupación siempre lo arruinaba? Era consciente de lo mucho que ella se preocupaba por él, en general por todos. Le gustaba eso, le hacía sentir tranquilo y protegido, pero estas eran cosas que no le admitiría a nadie ni aunque le hicieran cosquillas en los dedos de los pies, y él odiaba las cosquillas en los dedos de los pies.

–Tú haces muchas cosas bien– murmuró jugando con los boletos de tren que llevaba en sus manos –El viaje fue bastante divertido y... eh... lo que pasó no fue culpa de nadie...– murmuró cada vez más inseguro quedándose sin ideas, Hiyori era más fácil, nada de lo que él le dijera la afectaba así que nunca tenía que consolarla.

Momo lo observaba sorprendida, se notaba de lejos el gran esfuerzo que hacía por alegrarla, y aunque sus palabras no fueran convincentes el sólo saber que él estaba intentándolo le hacía feliz. Quería distender la situación así que pensó en un juego.

–¡Veo veo!– exclamó de pronto.

–¿Eh?– la miró sin entender.

–Una cosa que comienza con A y termina en O~

–Ese es un juego estúpido– murmuró él cruzándose de brazos.

–Dices eso porque no sabes lo que es– aseguró ella viéndolo con superioridad.

–¡Claro que sé! ¡Es un auto!

–No~~ No es eso– aseguró sonriendo –Perdiste, es tu turno.

–¡No perdí!– aseguró y luego miró el techo para confundirla –Veo algo que comienza con M y termina con A– Momo miró en la misma dirección sin encontrar nada con esa descripción.

Mientras ellos jugaban, en los asientos que había sobre la otra hilera de ventanas, Shintaro observaba con atención los trazos que Konoha realizaba en un block de dibujo que compraron antes de subir al tren por pedido de Ene –No tenía idea de que sabías dibujar– comentó sorprendido por el talento del chico.

–Yo tampoco– murmuró él concentrado en las líneas.

–¿Sabes? Tus dibujos se parecen mucho a los de un viejo amigo– le contó apreciando que tan parecidos eran con los que Haruka le mostraba en los viejos tiempos.

–¿Ah si?– preguntó el albino deteniendo sus trazos para mirarlo.

–¡Amo deje de entretener a Konoha! ¡Tiene que terminar mi dibujo!– resonó la chillona vocesita de Ene.

–Así que ella te pidió que la dibujaras, ahora todo tiene sentido...– Shintaro rodó los ojos.

–¡Eso no es verdad! Yo sólo le pedí que dibujara algo– lo corrigió ella.

–Dibujo a Ene porque es linda– explicó Konoha volviendo a su dibujo, dejando a Shintaro sorprendido y a Ene sumamente sonrojada.

Luego de unos minutos Konoha había terminado el dibujo y mientras Ene lo llenaba de alabanzas y le tomaba fotos al dibujo, Shintaro se distrajo escuchando unos gritos a su derecha.

–¡Que yo gané!

–¡No, yo! ¡Adiviné tres palabras!

–¡Adivinaste sólo dos!

–¡Eso es porque mentiste! ¡La primera si era un auto!

–¡No lo era!

–¡¿Entonces qué era?!

–¡Ahora no me acuerdo pero un auto no era!

–¡Devuélveme mi punto obaa-san!

–¡Deja de llamarme así!

Los pasajeros del tren observaban a la adolescente y el niño tirarse de los pelos, con molestia.

–Ya vengo– murmuró Shintaro dejándole su celular a Konoha y yendo a poner orden.

–¿Qué pasa?– le preguntó Ene al albino quien miraba su dibujo dándolo vueltas como si buscara algo.

–Se parece mucho a alguien...

–¿Ah si?– preguntó ella mientras él dejaba el celular en un lugar desde el cual ella podía ver la hoja y comenzaba a borrarle las marcas en sus mejillas.

Le acortó las mangas y con unos trazos más convirtió su chaqueta en un blazer y una camisa debajo, otras líneas más convirtieron la minifalda en una escocesa. Donde antes había medias ahora había piel y por encima de esta unas calzas hasta la mitad de los muslos. Ene miraba el dibujo y a él alternadamente, no podía creer la transformación que se estaba dando frente a sus ojos. Su cabello ahora era más corto y el sombreado lo hacía ver más oscuro. Pero cuando dibujó esas pronunciadas ojeras bajo sus ojos Ene se desmayó... O eso hubiera pasado si aún fuera humana, para el caso sólo hizo la pantomima de caerse de espaldas.

–Si se parece– aseguró Konoha asintiendo al ver su propio dibujo.

–¿Q-Quien es ella?– preguntó Ene pegándose a la pantalla observándolo con intriga y desesperación.

–No lo sé...– murmuró él viéndola –Aparece muchas veces en mis sueños...

No podía creerlo, él soñaba con ella... Al menos en sus sueños, en su inconsciente ¿quedaban recuerdos del pasado?

–¿Q-Qué más pasa en tus sueños...?– preguntó ansiosa.

Él sonrió abiertamente –Ella me trae comida, y luego se queda dormida.

–¿Sólo eso?

–Me gusta verla dormir... se ve muy linda... Como Ene-chan...– se quedó unos segundos callado como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo –No sé cual de las dos es más linda.

Eso había conmovido su código por completo –Ojalá tuviera un cuerpo para poder abrazarte– le confesó.

–Si... eso sería lindo– asintió él dando vuelta la hoja para dibujar esa escena tan deseada para ambos, aunque él no supiera el porqué y ella no supiera cómo lograrlo.

Delante de ellos Kido miraba por la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos. Tantas cosas habían pasado, si nunca hubiera regresado a esa ciudad donde nació, tal vez nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de cuanto peso llevaba acuesta. Miró a su lado, Kano dormía recostado en su hombro, el pobre aún estaba muy débil y necesitaba descanso, tanto que ni los gritos incesantes de Momo, Hibiya, y ahora Shintaro lo despertaban, ella también, pero por ahora sería fuerte y cuidaría de él hasta que sus heridas hubieran sanado por completo.

Miró su propia mano vendada, ardía bastante a pesar de los calmantes, le preocupaba no poder cocinar bien en ese estado, pero había valido la pena... Hasta ahora las heridas de su cuerpo eran un reflejo de su debilidad, sin embargo esta vez significaban todo lo contrario.

Significaban que era capaz de proteger a los que quería...

Kano se movió un poco pasando sus brazos por el abdomen de la chica sentada a su lado y acurrucándose en su pecho, tuvo que contar hasta diez para no golpearlo, Seto había sido muy claro; " _No arruines tu sacrificio matándolo ahora a golpes_ " le había advertido, así que por el momento se contendría... sólo un par de semanas, y luego todo volvería a la normalidad.

Y así finalizaron esas inolvidables vacaciones...

 **FIN.**

Se terminó... Como siempre no sé si sentirme feliz por haber concluido una historia más, o triste porque se acabó. Pero yendo al capítulo; bueno fue un poquitito dramático... Lo dicho, no puedo evitarlo (La idea original era que fuera de esos distendidos que te hacen sentir bien).

Les agradezco de todo corazón a todos quienes leyeron y el doble de agradecimientos a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de comentar la historia. En breve vendré con el epílogo, pero no creo que pueda tenerlo pronto para mañana, tal vez el jueves o el viernes.

Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva aventura.

Saludos a todos.

Hasta pronto.

Trekumy.


	8. Te quiero mamá

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Jin, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

 **Epílogo: Te quiero mamá.**

–¿Podemos irnos ya?– preguntó sonriendo nervioso.

–Claro que no– respondió ella permaneciendo detrás de él en señal de apoyo y de que no le permitiría escapar.

Tragó duro y respiró hondo –¿Podrías volver a explicarme por qué debo hacer esto?

Ella apoyó sus manos en los hombros de él –Hace un mes entendí que la única forma de superar estos traumas es enfrentarlos... Creo que es el medio para que las pesadillas desaparezcan por completo.

Una vez que regresaron de aquel glorioso y extraño viaje, Kido se mostraba más tranquila y se la veía sonreír más a menudo. Su relación había mejorado bastante, Kano incluso tenía la confianza para permitirle curar las heridas que le ocasionó el incendio, y ver las antiguas, mientras al resto como era su costumbre le ocultaba todo tipo de dolor o marca en su cuerpo.

Con esta confianza también vinieron las confesiones, una de ellas una noche en la cual él entró a la habitación de Kido y se quedó sentado en su cama... Pasó una hora en silencio a pesar de las preguntas de ella, pero finalmente le habló de sus pesadillas.

Pesadillas en las cuales las vivencias de la niñez se repetían una y otra vez, lastimando sus sentimientos y destruyéndolo lentamente por dentro... Tantos años empeñándose en ocultarlo habían hecho estragos con su ánimo, tanto que ni dormir al lado de la chica que tanta seguridad le daba podía liberarlo de ellas.

Así que este era el último recurso, regresar al pasado e intentar de alguna forma recomponer su espíritu. Ella no estaba segura de si funcionaría, temía que fuera peor, pero él ya no podía seguir así... Veía como noche a noche se consumía en la desesperación, temía perderlo si seguía sufriendo de esa forma.

Él asintió levantando la cabeza hasta ver a la chica detrás de él –Vas a estar todo el tiempo conmigo, ¿verdad?

Ella bajó un poco la mirada para enfocar sus ojos, le sonrió asintiendo –Y te compraré un helado al salir.

–Por eso te quiero~– bromeó para volver a ver esa pequeña casita de madera tan humilde y descuidada frente a él.

Ella se posicionó a su lado y tomó su mano mirando al frente también, el lugar realmente tenía una energía especial, oscura y desesperante –Cuando quieras– le indicó esperando que él tomara la iniciativa.

Finalmente el valor llegó y juntos se adentraron en esa abandonada casa cuya puerta casi se cayó al tocarla.

–Eso fue fácil– comentó él distendiendo la situación y dando un paso dentro del lugar, en ese momento su sonrisa desapareció.

Kido observó la estancia con detenimiento mientras apretaba la mano de Kano. Estaban en una habitación pequeña, una mesa y un par de sillas eran todos los muebles allí, frente a ellos había una puerta cerrada, y a la derecha otra puerta pero ésta semi-abierta. El lugar era iluminado por la tenue luz que se colaba por una pequeña y sucia ventana en lo alto.

Su inspección del lugar fue interrumpida cuando Kano comenzó a cambiar su disfraz constantemente; mujer, niño, adolescente, hombre, anciano, y una innumerable cantidad de formas aparecían en el cuerpo de su hermano a una velocidad demasiado rápida para la vista humana.

–¡Kano cálmate!– exclamó nerviosa, nunca lo había visto hacer eso.

Él sacudió la cabeza volviendo a su forma original y la miró con vergüenza –Lo siento...

–N-No importa, sólo tranquilízate... No estás solo– le recordó esperando que él asintiera antes de preguntarle –. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

–Afuera...

–¡Kano!

Exhaló resignado, sabía que ella no lo dejaría marchar tan fácilmente –Al dormitorio– murmuró cabizbajo señalando la puerta que había a la derecha.

Ella asintió y caminaron lentamente hacia ese lugar, empujaron la puerta suavemente y entraron en silencio, como si alguien continuara durmiendo en la ruinosa cama de una plaza y no quisieran despertarlo.

–¿Esa era tu cama?– preguntó Kido en un susurro.

Él negó –Esa...– murmuró señalando unos cartones con algunas prendas de lana por encima que había en el piso a un lado de la cama.

Kido no pudo evitar apretar su mano, no precisamente en señal de apoyo, lentamente comenzaba a enfadarse con esa mujer. Él por su parte recorrió el lugar con la mirada, tantos recuerdos, tan pocos de ellos felices. Caminó hasta la pequeña cajonera que había pegada a una de las paredes, sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de Kido, y abrió un cajón en el cual descansaban olvidadas unas pocas prendas de niño. Mientras él pasaba su mano por los dibujos infantiles, ella observaba la superficie de la cajonera en la cual había un cepillo con algunos cabellos rubios ondeados, un sucio espejo, y un alhajero abierto que contenía un collar de perlas y un par de anillos.

–Me gustaba mucho esta blusa de mamá– comentó él que en algún momento había abierto el otro cajón, mientras sacaba la prenda turquesa con adornos en dorado.

Ella le sonrió, estaba tomándolo bastante bien, se sentía muy orgullosa de la valentía de su hermanito –Si, es muy linda– asintió.

Él dejó cada cosa en su lugar y ambos continuaron recorriendo la habitación, aunque era tan pequeña que no había muchos lugares por los que moverse –Ese es el baño– le indicó Kano señalando una pequeña puertita que si no hubiera sido por esa observación, habría pasado desapercibida para ella –La única habitación que se podía cerrar desde adentro– completó él.

Lo que no pasó desapercibido fue el sentido de esas palabras, casi podía imaginar a ese menudo cuerpecito, escondiéndose en el baño de los arranques de ira de su madre –¡¿Uh...?!– exclamó ella al pisar una botella y casi caerse.

–Lo siento, olvidé recogerla– dijo él levantándola del piso y colocándola sobre la cajonera.

– _¿Lo siente? Olvidó recogerla_ – se preguntaba ella mentalmente – _¿Por qué debía recogerlas él? Contenía alcohol, ¿no?_ – sacudió la cabeza en un intento por detener esa línea de pensamiento, estaban ahí para que él se reconciliara con su pasado y madre, por lo que comenzar a insultarla podría ser un poco contraproducente.

Él la miró –¿Es suficiente?– preguntó concierta ilusión.

–No, dijimos que recorreríamos toda la casa– aseguró ella con firmeza, algo le decía que Kano evitaba un lugar con fervor.

Él abrió la puerta del baño –Sólo es un baño, un poco sucio, pero no hay nada especial aquí– aseguró mientras ella se asomaba y confirmaba sus palabras.

–¿Qué hay de la otra puerta?– preguntó viéndolo seriamente –La que estaba cerrada.

La miró con la viva imagen de la desesperación plasmada en su rostro, no dijo una palabra pero la súplica era clara; " _ese lugar no_ ". Sin embargo ella se mantuvo firme, no podían abandonar ahora, sabía que él necesitaba enfrentar lo que había tras esa puerta.

–La cocina...– respondió Kano luego de varios segundos.

–Llévame– ordenó sin dar espacio a discusión.

Salieron del dormitorio y se dirigieron hacia esa puerta, pero Kano se detuvo a mitad de camino –Tsubomi... no...– murmuró.

–Debes hacerlo Shuuya...– le dijo suavemente.

Negó aterrado observando esa puerta –Tengo miedo...– confesó.

–Estoy contigo... no dejaré que nada te pase– le aseguró ella abrazándolo con su mano libre –Te lo prometo...– le susurró quedándose unos minutos así.

Una vez que se separaron Kano volvió a mirar esa puerta –Por favor, abre tú, yo no... puedo...

Ella asintió y la abrió por completo... No estaba preparada para lo que vería allí dentro. Los charcos de sangre seca en el piso, las paredes y los pocos muebles salpicados por esta, esos cuchillos que ya habían adquirido el rojizo como su color definitivo descansaban sobre la precaria mesada.

Se cubrió la boca con su mano libre, una mezcla de repulsión, y miedo se apoderaron de ella, cerró los ojos intentando recomponerse pero su cerebro se empeñaba en recordarle que gran parte de esa sangre era de su hermano.

– _¡Kano!_ – si ella se sentía así, ¿cómo se sentiría él?

Lo miró arrepentida por haberlo forzado a enfrentarse a tal escena, como era de esperar las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban vacíos y su cuerpo temblaba demasiado.

–Lo siento...– sollozó ella, su intención era cerrar esa puerta y llevarlo fuera, le pediría disculpas cada día de su vida y aún así sabía que no sería suficiente.

Pero él gritó de pronto soltando su mano y corriendo hacia el centro del comedor, inclinándose allí con sus rodillas al pecho y sus manos en su cabeza sollozando con fuerza...

Tal como él la encontró un mes antes en aquel bosque...

–¡VETE!– gritó meciéndose errática-mente en esa posición.

–Lo siento Shuuya... salgamos de aquí– le dijo suavemente yendo hasta él e inclinándose para rodearlo con sus brazos.

–E... ellos están viniendo...– sollozó con su voz de niño.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el menudo cuerpito que abrazaba era el del Kano de seis años. Había algo muy extraño, no era sólo él, la casa entera se veía más limpia, más nueva...

Kano tenía el poder de cambiar su apariencia y el entorno muy cercano a él, sin embargo las manchas de sangre habían desaparecido de la cocina que estaba a varios metros de ellos, sin duda sus poderes lo habían hecho, estaba recreando ese momento en que él y su madre fueron atacados.

–¡Están aquí!– chilló aterrorizado abrazándose a ella, sus ojos destellaban en un rojo furioso, tan intenso que podía asegurar nunca haberlo visto en ninguno de los integrantes del Dan.

Olvidó sus teorías cuando alguien abrió la puerta de una patada, ese par de hombres entraron a la casa sonriendo sádicamente al verlos, mientras Kano no dejaba de llorar a gritos.

–¡Van a arrastrarnos a la cocina!– chilló el pequeño.

No podían hacer eso, sólo eran representaciones, él tenía el poder de engañar la mirada, sólo podía generar ilusiones, ilusiones incapaces de materializarse o lastimar a alguien...

Pero estas si podían...

Uno de los delincuentes la tomó del cabello arrastrándola a ella y el niño que sostenía hasta la cocina. Kido no podía entenderlo, no sabía si estaba soñando, había enloquecido o todo lo que sucedía era realidad.

–¡Mamá!– la llamó Kano, sus ojos continuaban desprendiendo ese extraño destello rojo –¡Van a matarnos!– chilló aterrado.

El cuchillo bajó sobre ellos, pero Kido fue más rápida, logrando esquivarlo en el último momento, no bastó para salir ilesa, su brazo se tiñó de rojo en cuestión de segundos, pero seguían vivos, y fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba pasando ella se encargaría de que continuaran de esa forma.

Logró esquivar al otro hombre corriendo con el pequeño en brazos, logrando salir de la cocina, pero ahora debían escapar de esa maldita casa...

¿Realmente debían hacerlo...?

Se detuvo a mitad del comedor, frente a ella estaba la puerta abierta, le daba el tiempo para salir antes que esos hombres los atraparan... ¿Pero realmente sería bueno? ¿Qué pasaría si salía con Kano en ese estado? No estaban dentro de una mera ilusión, el poder de Kano había transformado la realidad... en esos momentos ese era el mundo real, al menos para ellos dos lo era.

Algo en su interior le gritaba que salir de esa casa sería catastrófico, algo tan malo que le tenía más miedo a eso que al par de hombres empuñando navajas, que les pisaban los talones.

–¡Mami!– una vez más, Kano la alertó del peligro, así que sin seguir pensándolo corrió hacia el dormitorio de la casa.

¿Qué hacer allí? Era un callejón sin salida, miró hacia todos lados buscando alguna salida o arma... La botella... no era mucho pero era algo, sin embargo al acercarse a tomarla su apariencia se reflejó en el espejo.

No era ella, esa mujer rubia de ojos verdes, demasiado delgada pero aún así hermosa, definitivamente no era ella, ahora que lo pensaba su ropa tampoco era la misma... Entonces así se veía la madre de Kano...

No había tiempo para pensar en eso, tenía que encontrar una forma de escapar.

" _La única habitación que se podía cerrar desde adentro_ " recordando esas palabras abandonó la idea de la botella y se metió al baño cerrando con el pasador en el momento justo que esos tipos entraban al cuarto. Se acurrucó con Kano en una esquina, la más alejada de la puerta, escuchando las patadas de esos hombres que en cualquier momento romperían la puerta.

–¡Tengo miedo! ¡Van a entrar!– lloró con fuerza el niño aferrándose más a su vestido.

–¡No! ¡No van a hacerlo!– exclamó ella levantando su cabecita para que la mirara –Vamos Shuuya... tú puedes hacer que se vayan– intentó darle seguridad.

Si él había creado todo eso, sólo él podía acabar con toda esa pesadilla.

–No puedo...– sollozó, en ese momento la puerta se resquebrajó un poco –Perdóname mami... yo nunca puedo– lloraba con tal intensidad que le partía el alma.

–Si puedes...– le habló con suavidad acariciándole el cabello –Tú puedes porque eres un gran niño... Puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas.

Sus ojitos resplandecieron, era como si esas palabras fueran las que estuvo esperando escuchar de su madre toda su vida.

–¡Si!– asintió, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír.

Cerró sus ojos concentrándose y en cuestión de segundos los golpes en la puerta cesaron.

–¡Bien hecho! ¡Eres genial!– lo abrazó con fuerza.

–Jijiji...– rió él feliz por las palabras de su madre –Mami, ¡tú también eres genial!– le dijo ganándose la mirada sorprendida de la mujer frente a él.

–Te amo Shuuya...– le susurró besándole la frente –Siempre te voy a amar porque eres la persona más importante del mundo para mi... Nunca lo olvides...– le pidió permitiéndose ser completamente sincera con él.

–Te amo mami...– respondió el niño.

En ese momento el baño volvió a llenarse de polvo, y ese niño sobre su regazo se transformó en el Kano de siempre. Ambos se quedaron viendo en silencio, intentando asimilar lo sucedido...

–¡Kano!– ella fue la primera en romper el silencio lanzándose a sus brazos mientras lloraba intensamente, desahogándose del terror que sintió hacía apenas minutos –¡Perdóname por obligarte a pasar por esto! ¡Perdóname, no sabía! Yo... no sabía...– enterró su cabeza en el pecho del chico aferrándose a su ropa.

La abrazó en actitud protectora, pero aún sin emitir sonido, su mente era un lío total. Por un lado se sentía confundido... No entendía cómo ni por qué había pasado todo eso... Pero debía admitir que sentía como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima, en su pecho había una paz que no recordaba haber sentido alguna vez. Paz que le daría mucha felicidad si no se sintiera tan culpable por haber asustado de esa forma a Tsubomi, y por esas gotas de sangre fresca en el piso que caían de su brazo.

–Gracias...– le susurró finalmente antes de besar su cabeza –Vamos Tsubomi... curemos esa herida...– le propuso levantándose con ella.

Sorprendente-mente esa casa aún contaba con agua, por lo que al menos pudo lavarle el brazo sangrante, recordaba perfectamente el lugar donde su madre guardaba las gasas, pero había pasado tanto tiempo que no confiaba que estuvieran limpias, así que usó un trozo de su propia ropa para hacer el torniquete y detener la hemorragia en lo que llegaban al hospital.

Quien hubiera visto a ese chico temeroso y esa joven seria y confiada entrar a la casa, nunca habría imaginado que saldrían de esa forma... Él abrazándola protectora-mente, dedicándole esa mirada tan llena de cariño, y ella dejándose abrazar y cuidar, disfrutando de la cercanía y de esta vez, ser guiada por él.

–Creo que hay una clínica cerca de aquí– le dijo él tranquilamente, por su tono de voz parecía haber madurado lo de varios años en esos minutos ahí dentro.

–Luego iremos por el helado...

–Creo que ambos lo merecemos– rió suavemente mientras ella asentía.

Se sentía ligero, se había liberado al fin de esas pesadas cadenas que lo ataban al pasado, ahora era capaz de caminar hacia delante, de pensar en el futuro... Sin nada en su pasado de lo que se arrepintiera, no necesitaría ocultar tantas cosas en el presente.

En ese momento decidió que buscaría sin descanso el momento y el lugar perfecto, y cuando los encontrara entonces le diría, sin máscaras y en completo uso de su razón...

Que él también la amaba...

 **FIN DEL EPÍLOGO.**

¡Drama drama everywhere! Espero que les haya gustado, sé que me salí bastante del canon con este epílogo, pero me resultó interesante mostrar una "evolución" de sus poderes, tal como lo hice en "Fuera de control" con el poder de Kido.

Agradezco a Yin-princesa-del-olvido por motivarme a escribir esta historia.

Y le dedico el capítulo a todos los que siguieron esta historia hasta el final y me apoyaron con sus hermosos comentarios.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia que ahora si se terminó.

Nos vemos pronto...

Trekumy.


End file.
